Spider-Man: Black and Blue
by TriNuwver
Summary: (AU) Cooper Cale is your average kid. Mostly. Smart, gets picked on by the jocks, has a group of friends, your average nerd right? Yeah, except there's one thing that makes Cooper different. He got bit by a genetically engineered spider, giving him powers. And now, he is Spider-Man. (DISCONTINUED) (this story was rebooted)
1. Origin Story Part 1

(This is an AU story, so with that said, this is NOT a Peter Parker story, every person in this story is an OC. Also all rights to the character _SPIDER-MAN_ , are owned by _Marvel Entertainment, LLC_ )

* * *

Spider-Man: Black and Blue

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Cooper opened his eyes and soon started smiling. _"Today's our field trip!"_ he thought. He shut off his alarm clock and began to get ready for his school's field trip. It was still summer, but wouldn't be for long, as there was only a week until school started. The school system always hosted a "jump start" field trip so students would get excited for school. Cooper usually didn't attend as they were usually super boring, but this year, they were taking a trip to P.T.S.I., Phillips Technological Science Incorporated. Cooper was so excited he could barely contain himself.

Cooper slipped his shirt over his head and walked into the kitchen, ready to go, smiling ear to ear. His parents were already in the kitchen, his mom, Amanda, making coffee, his dad, James, reading the paper. His dad was a police officer, a pretty darn good one at that. He was a big and burly man and could intimidate anyone, but was a really nice guy once you got to know him. His mom was a bank teller. She was super smart, and very pretty. She had a smile that could warm anyone's heart.

Cooper grabbed a piece of toast as he smiled at his parents.

"Morning sweetie," Amanda said, "ready for your trip?"

"Yep!" Cooper replied, "actually I'm about to go right now."

"Have fun kiddo," James said.

"Will do Dad," Cooper replied.

"Be safe!" his mom called.

Cooper gave a thumbs up as he grabbed his backpack and walked out the door.

* * *

Cooper Cale was 14 years old. Freshmen. Messy brown hair. Pretty athletic. He had a good life, nothing to complain about. Raised in Crossman, Pennsylvania, still living there to this day. He'd always been smart, always had, probably always will. He had gotten straight A's his whole life, except that one time in 3rd grade music class. " _Eww,"_ he thought, " _lets_ NOT _remember that_." Cooper had been able to skip a grade when he was in 6th grade, so he got to go straight to 7th grade. That's when he met his two best friends, Seth and Kate. Truly and honestly, he could probably skip ANOTHER grade, but he chose not too, so he could stay with his friends. Of course, like most smart people at Crossman, Cooper and his friends got picked on. He didn't really care, because, "Brain beats brawn," Cooper said out loud, "most of the time." And that leads up to now pretty much, to the trip. The "learning-impaired" kids were pretty much forced to go, due to lack of passing grades. Luckily, Cooper and his friends got to go voluntarily.

Cooper had arrived at his school. He started walking towards the bus, when he saw Seth and Kate, standing not too far away from him. Cooper walked towards them.

Kate saw him first, yelling, "Cooper!" as she started walking towards him.

Seth smiled and walked towards him also.

William Seth Phillips was Cooper's best friend. His first name is William, but he doesn't like being called that, because it sounds "like an old person's name", so he goes by his middle name, Seth. He had bright orange hair and was skinny, but really quick, which is why he was captain of the basketball B team every year. He would've been on A team if it wasn't for all the brainless jocks. Speaking of school, he was really smart, all A's and B's, but kept to himself in class, just listening. He was also very rich, as his dad owned P.T.S.I., which is where they were going for their trip.

And Kate? Well she was Kate. Kate McCallister was second in her class, only behind Cooper. She had very light brown hair, with those cool, sort of nerdy glasses. She was also pretty sporty, although it seemed she only wore jeans with a t-shirt. She was very pretty, and Cooper knew it, but he wasn't sure he liked her like that yet. But unknown to Cooper, Kate had a huge crush on him, but she was good at hiding it at times.

"Cooper!" Kate exclaimed as she pulled him into a big hug, "How's your summer been?"

"Good," Cooper replied, chuckling, "How bout yours?"

"Good. Chemistry camp was a blast," she replied, pulling away from the hug.

Cooper laughed and looked at Seth, "Hey Seth, how you been?"

"Not bad, Coop," Seth replied with a chuckle, "traveling around the country was alright, y'know, cause of Dad. What have you been doing this summer?"

"Honestly, nothing much. Got to go to the beach, so that was fun," Cooper replied.

"Alright everybody! On the bus!" was heard from the distance.

* * *

On the bus, Cooper, Kate, and Seth were all talking about P.T.S.I., Seth mainly telling them what they might see.

"Yeah and they have this radioactive sludge stuff-" Seth was saying until a paper airplane hit him in the back of the head.

A small group of people started laughing. As soon as Cooper heard the laughter, he knew who had thrown the paper airplane.

Chase Miller. The Freshmen bully. Big, strong, athletic, good looking, but an all out jerk. And as usual, he had his group of other jocks with him, to help him tease people. And he had his arm around his girlfriend, Cassie Reeves. She was cheerleading captain, had dark brown hair, just all out gorgeous. A lot of guys liked her, but not Cooper. He knew there were better girls out there. She was snickering, but she had a somewhat annoyed look on her face.

Seth looked so mad, he could've popped a vessel. Chase was always picking on them. Seth got up and started towards Chase and his gang, fists clutched.

"Seth! No!" Cooper called. Kate and Cooper grabbed him and pulled him back.

Seth sat back down in his seat, his face red with anger.

"Their not worth it, Seth," Kate said.

Seth seemed to calm down, sighed, then said, "I know."

The laughter in the back continued.

* * *

As an employee stood in the doorway, he said, "Mr. Phillips? The school is on their way."

"Which school?" this so called Mr. Phillips said.

"Crossman High. The one your son Seth goes to?"

Mr. Phillips turned in his chair to face the employee, revealing a man in his late 30s, with red brown hair slicked back slightly. He looked very happy and cheerful. "Oh yes, that's right! Well make sure everything is ready and prepared. We cannot be looking sloppy for our guests!"

Wayne Phillips was Seth's dad. He was a hardworking businessman, but a fun, loving family man. He owned P.T.S.I., after inheriting it from his father, who inherited it from _his_ father, William Phillips, the founder of P.T.S.I..

Wayne then left his office, going to get ready to greet his guests.

* * *

The school bus pulled into P.T.S.I.'s parking lot, which then the students flooded out of the bus. They then followed their teacher into the building, where they were met by Wayne Phillips himself.

"Hello everybody! Welcome to P.T.S.I.. I am Wayne Phillips, owner of this company. I do hope you will all enjoy the tour," Wayne said smiling. His watch beeped, which he looked at, then said, "I'm afraid I cannot stay, as I have a meeting to attend to. Our tour guide will guide you on your tour," he said motioning towards a woman wearing a lab coat and holding a clip board. Wayne then started to leave, but happened to see Seth and waved, which Seth returned to favor, and waved back.

"Hi everyone! My name is Tiffany Henderson, and I'll be your tour guide," the woman in the lab coat said,"Stay with me, don't touch anything without permission, and ask questions if you have any! Let's get started!"

They started to walk, and saw all kinds of amazing things. Cooper was admiring a plaque, displaying information on a hydro powered machine, when Chase bumped him in the shoulder, almost knocking him down. Chase just laughed and said, "Nerd." Cooper just glared at him, then continued reading the plaque.

After awhile, the tour found themselves in an area with a lot of animals. "And over here, we have our genetic engineering project. Basically what it is, is we combine the DNA of animals together to create a "super animal". But we can only combine similar species. For example, we can only combine cats, or sea animals, or insects. If we combined animals that weren't similar, they wouldn't survive. Anyway, so we combine the DNA, then we take the blood, or venom, if the animal has any, run a few tests on it to make it safe, then we eject it into the human blood stream! This should then give the abilities of that animal, to the human. We are not yet to human trials though. But the animals we are working with include cheetahs, stingrays, scorpions, mosquitoes, and spiders."

"Wow. Awesome. Cool," were all responses from the group, but unknown to them, the spider container, was empty. And the spider that was supposed to be inside the container? It was crawling inside of Cooper's backpack.

* * *

45 minutes later, the school was on their way back.

Cooper, Kate, and Seth were sitting together talking about their trip.

"That was so cool!" Cooper exclaimed.

"Yeah it was! Especially the genetic engineering thing they're doing," Kate said.

"Yeah," Seth replied with a laugh," But did you see the flight tech? That was freaking amazing."

As they continued to talk, they didn't notice the spider from P.T.S.I. crawling out of Coopers backpack. The spider stealthily crawled up the seat and climbed right beside the nearest living thing, Coopers hand. Then the spider lifted it's head.

"Yeah and when it propelled- AAAAGGGHH!" Cooper yelled as he threw his hand up at the pain that shot through it. Nobody had cared or didn't hear Cooper except Seth and Kate.

"Yo, Coop! Whats wrong?" Seth asked with a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright?" Kate also had a very worried look on her face.

Rubbing his hand, Cooper replied, "I'm fine, I think. Just got bit by something, that's all. Caught me off guard."

"Ok, if you say so," Seth said. Him and Kate still looked a little worried but they had eased up.

The three continued to talk, and Cooper just happened to look over, and saw the spider that bit him, climb under a seat, and layed there. It seemed it went to die. Cooper thought it must've been like honey bees, they die after they sting. But Cooper soon put those thoughts out of his mind and continued to talk with his friends. He hasn't worried about the bite, as almost all spider bites were harmless, excluding a few, which Cooper knew all about, and that spider wasn't one of those few.

* * *

As Cooper opened the door to his house, he started to feel nauseous and had developed a headache. He walked in and saw his parents watching TV.

"Hey Coop, how was the field trip?" James, his dad, asked.

"It was awesome, I had a great time," Cooper replied.

"That's good. Do you need a snack or anything?" His mom, Amanda asks.

"I'm fine, thanks Mom. Actually I kinda don't feel very well, I think I'm going to go lay down," Cooper replied.

"Oh. Ok. Well, let me know if you need anything," his mom said.

"I will," Cooper replied with a smile as he climbed the stairs to his room.

At his room, Cooper pulled his shirt off, saying, "Gosh my head is killing me." He pulled the sheet from his bed, saying, "My hand burns too." He looked down at his hand and noticed it was pretty swollen and red. Cooper didn't like the sight of his hand. " _If it's not looking better by the time I wake up, I'll do something about it,"_ he thought, " _And hopefully, with a nice rest, I'll feel,"_ he yawned, " _all betterrrrrr..."_ Cooper than fell asleep.

* * *

At 3:30 in the morning, Cooper layed in bed, asleep. But he was drenched in sweat. "Augh... Ugh...," he groaned in his sleep. He tossed and turned, groaning and sweating. "No... Spider...".

"AAUGHH!" Cooper woke up. He sat up in his bed, covered in sweat. "That was weird," he said, rubbing his head. "At least I feel better. But I'm covered in sweat, not cool," he said. " _I'm going to go to the bathroom and cool off,"_ he thought to himself.

Cooper walked into the bathroom, turned the sink on and splashed water on his face, cooling himself off.

* * *

Rummaging through a drawer, a burglar was in the Cale household, trying to find some stuff worth stealing. He held up some jewelry, "Heh, chump change." He continued going through the drawer. Suddenly, a light went off behind him. "What the hell? Someone's awake?" He started towards the light, which was the bathroom. "Guess I gotta take 'em out," he said with a sneer.

* * *

Cooper was still in the bathroom, trying to cool off. Behind him, the burglar stood in the doorway, and very, very quietly walked towards him. The burglar glared, then lifted his fist to hit Cooper.

A buzzing sensation went off in Cooper's head, then everything became slow motion. On instinct, Cooper leaped backwards, seeing the burglar with his fist in the air. A million things went through Cooper's head, like, _"Who is that? What's he doing here? What's going on?"_

Cooper let his instincts take over and grabbed the burglar's head and slammed it into the sink, knocking him unconscious.

Everything was back in normal motion, Cooper looked at the burglar on the floor, then looked at his hands, "What the-?" Where had that strength come from?

Coopers parents entered the bathroom. "Cooper? What happened?" James asked.

"I-I got out of bed, and it was really hot, s-so I came into the bathroom to cool down, a-and then I just felt like something was wrong, so I-I turned around and he was there," Cooper pointed at the unconscious burglar," and I just let my instincts take over, and I knocked him out."

"Oh. Alright. I'll take this scumbag to the station," James replied.

* * *

Cooper's dad was back home, and him and his mom had already fallen back asleep. But Cooper lay in bed, thinking about what had happened.

 _"Where had that strength come from?"_ he thought, _"And that slow motion thing? And the buzzing sensation in my head? What was that all about? I could_ NEVER _do that before!"_

Cooper then remembered how he had gotten bitten by that spider. He had never seen a spider like it before. Then it all came back to him.

 _"Combine the DNA of animals... eject it into the human blood stream! This should then give the abilities of that animal, to the human... spiders..."_

"Oh my- could that spider have been from P.T.S.I.? The genetically modified spiders they were talking about? Did it escape and bite me, giving me it's power?" Cooper said to himself, "That would explain the strength, as spiders are actually very strong... The slow motion thing, spiders can sense things all around them."

"So the spider gave me it's abilities. It's crazy, but it makes sense. So that means... I have, like, super powers?" Cooper broke out into a huge grin. He turned towards his lamp, "I can use my powers for good! I can be..." The room goes dark.

"A hero."

* * *

Author's Notes

So that's my first attempt at fanfiction c= I hope it was alright. This is the first chapter of my fanfiction of MY version of Spider-Man, my characters, my story, everything =) Also, sorry if my writing wasn't the best, I'm still learning =P See ya next chapter!


	2. Origin Story Part 2

Spider-Man: Black and Blue

Cooper looked around to make sure no body else was around. After not seeing anybody, he walked into the abandoned factory down at the end of 71st street.

 _"All right "powers", let's see what all you can do,"_ he thought to himself. _"Ok, so what all can spiders do? Well webs duh, but if I can spin webs, how the heck do I do it?"_ Cooper looked behind him towards his butt area. He shivered at the thoughts that ran through his mind. "Let's find that out later," he said looking quite scared.

 _"Well, some spiders can lift up to eight times their body weight, so maybe I can lift that much? It sure would explain that unexpected strength last night."_ Cooper walked over to a small shipping container that had been left behind. He looked inside and noticed it was empty.

Cooper blew air out of his mouth as he thought, _"I cannot believe I'm attempting this."_

He closed the door on the container, grabbed the bars on the door, and started to pull his arms up.

He expected the container to stay planted to the ground. But it didn't. Cooper started lifting the container off the ground. It was still extremely heavy, but he managed to lift it.

Cooper started to laugh at the sheer amazement of what was happening. "No way."

He set the container back on the ground. "Wow," was all he could say.

 _"Now that strength is out of the way... What was that slow motion thing? It was kind of like advanced reflexes. Spiders can sense things around them. Like a.. uh... spider-sense? How in the world could I test that?"_

Cooper looked around, but didn't find anything to test his spider-sense. "Guess I'll just have to learn it," he said.

* * *

Cooper was back at his house, in his room, and thankfully, found out he could not spin webs. It didn't make sense to Cooper on why couldn't, but he concluded it must've been because he didn't have the right body parts.

He also discovered he was extremely faster and agile. He could parkour with ease.

Since he couldn't spin webs, Cooper decided he would make twin devices worn on his wrists that he could shoot webs out of. To fire the webs, he'd have to press his middle and ring fingers onto his palm, where a sensor was placed just right so when he made a fist, he wouldn't fire a web. The webs were made out of a fluid that Cooper had made himself, with the help of the internet, so when the sensor was activated, the fluid would shoot out in a straight line, hardening when it made contact with air. With this, he could use the webs like ropes and swing around. It was insanely sticky and was almost impossible to get out of, but since Cooper knew people wouldn't want webs all over the city, he made it so they dissolved after awhile.

The devices, which he called webshooters, were simple enough to make, but the web fluid itself, had taken awhile to perfect, and Cooper had made a _ton_ of mistakes, from gooey blobs, to rock hard pellets of web.

Cooper made the web fluid in a small, round capsule, so when it was placed on the right side, the webshooter did the rest of the work.

* * *

After finishing his webshooters and fluid, Cooper went outside into his backyard. Since his parents were both at work, he had the house to himself. He set up a few targets around his yard, and used his webshooters to take them down. After getting the hang of shooting quick shots of web, and getting used to the aim, Cooper walked out of his neighborhood and into the city, and found a good sized building, and started to use his newfound powers to parkour up the building. But at this one small ledge, his foot slipped and he started to fall.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Cooper didn't know what to do, so he just tried grabbing at the wall. And he stopped falling. He hadn't grabbed anything though. His hand was sticking. "What the-?" was all Cooper could say. He let himself fall a bit more, then pushed his hand against the wall, and sure enough, his hand stuck again. He let go of the wall and landed on the ground.

Cooper looked at his hands. He squinted, and carefully looked at his fingertips. They were very, very difficult to see, but there were tiny hooks on his fingertips. _"Duh! That's exactly how spiders crawl up walls!"_ Cooper stuck his hand back on the wall, and he found he couldn't pull it off. He had to concetrate to make his hand come off the wall.

Cooper repeatedly stuck his hand to the wall, and practiced pulling it off, until he could do it without even thinking about it.

"Parkour just got a ton easier," he said with a smirk. He then parkoured up the wall, using his new "stick-em powers" to aid him. At the top of the building, Cooper shot a web at a nearby building. "Here we go," he said. With web in hand, he jumped off the building. The building in front of him, was getting closer and closer, and Cooper knew if he didn't do something, he'd be building-kill. So he shot another web in the opposite direction, and let go of the other web, which made him change direction. "WHOOOOOOOOOHHH!" Cooper yelled in excitement as he swung through the air. In no time at all, Cooper had gotten the hang of swinging and was doing flips and twisting in midair.

Cooper landed on top of a building, started to run, jumped off, twisted a couple times, free-fell for a second, shot a web, and swung upwards. At the peak of the swing, he let go.

"YEAAAAHHHHHH!" Cooper yelled as he shot another web at the side of a building. After the web connected to the building, he pulled the web towards him, zipping him towards the building. He connected with the building and stuck to it, and climbed the rest of the way to the top of the building.

Once Cooper got to the top, he sat on the ledge and began thinking to himself. _"What if someone I know see's me? I don't want to put them in harms way... I need a costume. Every superhero needs a costume. But I can't just buy a crappy, cheap one, I'll just have to make my own."_

As Cooper was thinking to himself, he heard a _really_ loud alarm go off, and saw a man run out of a convenience store, holding a bag and a gun. Cooper jumped off the building, and swung towards the man.

The man ran into an alley and sat behind a dumpster to hide. But as soon as he sat down, he heard a thump behind him. The man turned and saw a person standing behind him.

"Yo man, that money isn't yours," the mysterious person, who was Cooper, said.

The robber stood up, and said, "Yeh? What's it to ya?" And pointed his pistol at Cooper.

Cooper shot a web at the gun, and pulled it out of the robbers hand, "Ooh, nice gun bro."

"What the-? You freak! Come 'ere!" the robber charged towards Cooper, fists raised. He threw several punches, which Cooper easily dodged.

Cooper then threw a punch right into the side of the robber's mouth, but when his fist connected to his face, Cooper heard a _CCCCRRRRRAAAAACCCKKKKK!_

The robber fell over unconscious, but that's not what Cooper saw that horrified him. He had broken the robbers jaw. _"Oh my God, no, no, no,"_ Cooper thought, _"I didn't mean to break his jaw, I-I... I gotta turn this guy in."_

Cooper shot several webs all over the unconscious robber. He then pulled his cell phone out and dialed 911.

 _"911, what is your emergency?"_

"A man just robbed a convenience store."

 _"Yes sir, we are aware of the situation."_

"Yeah, but I found the robber! He's in the alleyway across from that store. And he's covered in some weird stuff." Cooper added that last part to not seem suspicious.

 _"Ok. Thank you, we're on our way."_

Cooper hung up the phone and fled from the scene.

* * *

After Cooper broke that robbers jaw with a single punch, he realized he would have to hold back when fighting, or he'd kill people. And he did _not_ want to kill anybody. So he promised to always hold back when he fought, unless he abolutely needed to fight harder.

* * *

Once Cooper got home, he began sketching ideas for his costume.

"Well since my powers are based on a spiders, a spider design would look cool. I mean look at Batman!" Cooper said. He tried all kinds of designs, from having a round spider body to having extra arms and legs. But none of them were good enough.

"The spider that bit me definitely wasn't a black widow, but a black costume with a red hourglass would look pretty cool," Cooper said as he started to sketch the costume idea.

After Cooper finished the sketch, he looked disappointed. "Honestly, this doesn't look like a superhero's costume. Looks more like a vilian's," he said as he sighed and scrapped his idea.

Finally Cooper sketched an idea he liked, but couldn't decide on colors. "I would use red, but it's overused," he said with a laugh, "well blue is a cool color, let's put that here..." he said as he added blue to his idea.

Cooper smiled, "Lookin' good. And I think I'll add a bit of black here and there..." he said as he colored his sketch.

Cooper looked at his finished product, and grinned, "This looks _so_ sweet."

* * *

Cooper stayed up the rest of the night watching YouTube tutorials on how to sew. _"I would've asked Mom, but that would've looked pretty suspicious... so here I am. Watching YouTube tutorials at 3:00 in the morning."_

Cooper stayed up another 45 minutes watching tutorials, which included making masks, gloves, and making designs on material.

Cooper felt like he watched enough, so he went to bed.

* * *

Cooper woke up the next morning, grabbed his wallet, and went to the city. He went through several stores, picking up supplies. He bought blue spandex and black spandex. Cooper also bought material to make eye lenses, which were one-way mirrors.

After getting everything he needed for his costume, Cooper headed back home.

At home, Cooper took off his shirt so he could measure himself for his costume. As he glanced down at himself, he noticed he had a six-pack!

"Whoa! Where did _you_ come from? You were not there yesterday!" Cooper almost yelled, but when he got to thinking about it, he _hadn't_ had a six-pack yesterday.

 _"Is this from the spider? Are my powers still developing? Because I haven't worked out very much this summer,"_ Cooper thought.

He glanced over at his arms, and started laughing. His biceps and triceps were _much_ bigger. Cooper felt at his legs, and could tell they were also more muscular.

Cooper laughed while looking over himself. _"I'm ripped! This must be an after effect of the spider bite or something. I just hope this is_ all _it suprises me with."_

Cooper then continued to measure and get measurements of his body. After getting everything, he started measuring and cutting out pieces of spandex. After doing this for a couple hours, he started sewing pieces together. Then he started sewing the designs on.

So far his costume consisted of a top, which the sleeves cut about halfway between his wrist and elbow, and was blue with a black web pattern except the sides of his body and the inside of his arms which were solid black. His back was also solid black except for a small portion of the top of his back which was the blue web pattern. On his chest,he had a black spider emblem, and on his back, he had a blue one.

The pants were the blue web pattern except for the inside of his legs, which were solid black. His pants also cut off between his knee and ankle.

His gloves reached up where the top cut off. One side of the glove was the blue web pattern, with the other side solid black. He cut out a small piece under his wrist for the main part of his webshooter, so he could change web fluid faster.

His boots are basically the same as his gloves, they go up to where his pants cut off. He found some old shoes and wrapped the spandex around the shoes, so his feet would be comfy and protected. The foot part was the blue web pattern, while the leg part of the boot was the same as the pants.

And probably the most important piece of his costume, his mask. Cooper made it the blue web pattern. He made tear drop shaped eye lenses, which were one way mirrors, so he could see out, but no one could see in.

* * *

Cooper smiled at his costume. He was super proud.

He put the costume on, and swung out his window, and went towards the city.

* * *

As Cooper stood up on the top of a building, he remembered he forgot one thing, a name.

Cooper started laughing, _"It's so obvious! The perfect name,"_ he thought with a smile under his mask, _"I'm..."_

He finished his sentence out loud, "Spider-Man."

* * *

Author's Notes

So this might not have been the most exciting chapter, but it was kinda necessary. Cooper's costume looks _very_ similar to Peter's except for a few changes. And the colors are black and blue (see why I named the story that now? :P) I could always upload a picture somewhere so you can see what it looks like (I drew a few pictures ;) ) But yeah and that's pretty much the origin story. Next chapter will be more action packed and stuff =) See you next chapter!


	3. Put to the Test Part 1

Spider-Man: Black and Blue

Cooper had "officially" been Spider-Man for 3 days. It was Monday morning, first day of school. And yeah, 3 days isn't a lot. But Cooper had already made the paper once, and Spider-Man was starting to get noticed. There had been several reports of a "blue human spider" swinging around the city. And the paper had said "Masked Man Foils Robbery With Webs".

Cooper couldn't help but laugh as he read the paper while he ate breakfast.

"What are you laughing at Cooper?" Coopers mom, Amanda asked. His dad, James, was already at work.

"It's just, this guy stopped a robbery with webs! How crazy is that?" Cooper replied, trying to not sound suspicious.

"Yeah, your dad said it was insane," Amanda said.

"Yeah," Cooper said while holding his tongue, trying not to laugh anymore, "Well I've gotta get to school. Bye Mom!"

"Ok, bye! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Cooper grabbed his backpack and walked out the door.

* * *

Instead of taking the normal road he usually took to school, Cooper took a back way. He attached his webshooters to his wrist and started swinging through the alleyways towards Crossman High.

He stopped in an alleyway that was across from the school. Cooper took his webshooters off and put them back in his backpack. He checked to make sure his Spider-Man costume was under his clothes, then headed towards the school's doors.

* * *

A man waited outside an old, run down bar, with his arms crossed. He kept looking around like he was waiting for something. Eventually a voice was heard whispering, "Don!"

The man started looking around.

"Don!"

The man saw another man sticking his head around the corner.

The man around the corner said, "Come here!"

Don walked around the corner of the bar and met the man in the alleyway, "You got mah package?"

The man replied with, "You got my money?"

Don tossed him a bag, "Dis better be worth it, it took me eight months to get dat money."

"Oh, it'll be worth it my friend," the man said as he tossed Don a metal case.

Don glared at the man before opening the case. Inside were what looked like metal gloves. But he knew what they really were. Don smirked as he closed the case and started to walk away. But he turned back towards the man, and said, "Oh, and Grady. Unless dese work, you are _not_ my friend."

Don then left Grady in the alleyway.

* * *

Cooper was walking down the hall, trying to find his locker, when a buzzing sensation went off in his head.

 _"Spider-sense? Why would it be going off during sc-"_

Cooper was then knocked aside by Chase Miller, who started laughing, "Get out of the way, Cale!"

"Kinda hard with your big head in the way!" was Cooper's comeback.

Chase, who had stopped laughing, turned around and started after Cooper, "What did you say to me?"

Cooper sighed, "I _said,_ it's kinda-" but his sentence was cut short by Chase throwing a punch at Cooper's face. But Cooper had seen it coming, and moved his head out of the way.

Chase looked _extremely_ surprised, but kept throwing punches, all of which, Cooper dodged. By then, a small crowd had gathered. Seth and Kate were both there.

Chase pulled his fist back for another attempt to punch Cooper, but by then, Cooper's back was to the lockers, and when Chase threw his punch, Cooper moved out of the way, causing Chase to punch the lockers.

"AUGHH!" was Chase's response and Cooper put his arm to Chase's back and held him against the lockers. Chase started to grunt in pain. Cooper, realizing what he was doing, let Chase go, and left the scene as fast as he could.

* * *

After Cooper found his locker, #062, he went to his first class, Biology, where he sat at a small group table, waiting for the other students to come to class.

People finally started filling in the classroom, one of those people being Kate. When she saw Cooper, she smiled and walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey Cooper," she said with a smile.

"Hey Kate," Cooper replied.

"So, that thing with Chase... Uh, what was all that about?" Kate asked.

"Oh, yeah, that," he replied, "I don't know what came over me. He shoved me and I guess I'm getting sick of his crap." Cooper sighed, "I probably shouldn't have done that."

Kate replied, "Yeah, that really wasn't like you, Cooper."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll talk to Chase later," he said.

"Ok," Kate said with a smile, as class began to start.

* * *

Don walked over to a payphone, put a quarter in and dialed a number in.

"You betteh answer dis time, you big, fat son of a-" Don's sentence was cut short by someone picking up the phone.

"Hey Lenny, 'iz Don. Listen, I gotta job comin' up, was wonderin' if you wants to pull it off wit' me."

There was some talking on the other end.

"I _know_ it'll work dis' time because I picked me up some equipment," Dan answered.

'Lenny' started talking again.

"200 grand," Don replied with a smirk.

Don listened again.

Don chuckled and said, "Ok. I'll see ya Thursday to set up 'dah plans."

Don hung up the phone and walked away, looking very pleased with himself.

* * *

Cooper had a good first day of his Freshmen year. Nobody else mentioned the Chase incident, except Seth, who, at lunch, said, "Man, Coop! That was crazy!"

As Cooper walked out the school doors, he saw Chase just a few yards away.

He walked up to him and said, "Hey. Chase."

Chase turned around and frowned, "What do _you_ want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Cooper replied.

Chase looked at him for a minute, then said, "Yeah, ok. But this doesn't change anything between us."

Cooper snickered, "Course not." And walked off.

As Cooper left school property, he ran into an alleyway. He took his clothes off, revealing his Spider-Man costume underneath. He put his clothes in his backpack, and pulled out his webshooters, gloves, boots, and mask.

After getting his costume on, he webbed his backpack to the wall, and swung off.

* * *

Cooper, as Spider-Man, was swinging around the city.

"Help!"

Cooper heard this, and went towards the person. His spider-sense also guided him towards them.

Cooper saw three thugs, mugging a woman. He jumped down, without making a sound.

"Please don't do this..." the woman cried.

Cooper started running towards the thugs, jumped over the woman, and kicked one of the thugs in the head, using his head as a jump pad, knocking him to the ground. Cooper landed behind them, and they turned to face him.

"Oh, you guys want to become my trampolines, too?" Cooper asked.

They yelled in response and ran towards him.

"Well," Cooper said as he shot a web at one of the thug's faces, and grabbed the other and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him to the ground, knocking him out instantly.

The thug who he webbed in the face, had managed to get to the web off and charged at Cooper with a knife. He swung several times at Cooper with the knife but he had been too quick. Cooper shot a web at the thug's knife hand and kicked him right in the face, knocking him out cold.

The first thug, who Cooper had used as a "trampoline", was up, and got up to fight but saw the other two were knocked out. He turned and ran.

"Oh no you don't," Cooper said as he shot a web and caught the thug in the legs. Cooper yanked at the web, and the thug fell over, captured.

Cooper webbed all three thugs together, left them for the cops and started to leave. The woman, who for some reason was still there, yelled, "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it!" Cooper replied.

* * *

The rest of the week was pretty normal for Cooper. School was easy and when he was Spider-Man, he hadn't fought too many other people. Yeah he took down some crooks here and there, but it had been a slow week. Until Friday.

* * *

 _"People are reporting a 'Spider-Man' running around the streets, taking out the crooks with_ webs _! Some people are thinking he might be a hero? Find out more tonight, as we talk more about this strange 'Spider-Man'."_

Cooper smiled to himself as the news program changed topics. He got up from his kitchen table and grabbed his backpack.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad," Cooper said as he walked out the door.

"Bye Cooper," his parents said in unison.

* * *

As Cooper sat in Biology class, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

 _"Did I forget something?"_ Cooper thought. He felt under his clothes and felt his Spider-Man costume. _"Nope, not that... Maybe it's nothing."  
_

* * *

Biology class ended, and Cooper went to his locker. As he started looking for his books for his next class, his spider-sense went off.

 _"In school? Chase..."_ Cooper turned around but didn't see anybody. But that's when he felt it. A small vibration in the ground. Cooper probably wouldn't have felt it, if it weren't for his powers. Nobody else had felt it as they continued as they were doing.

Cooper didn't want to leave school, but he quietly left to see if he could find out what had happened. If his spider-sense warned him, it had to be important.

* * *

10 minutes earlier

Don waited in a store's parking lot. He didn't wait long as Lenny showed up with their getaway car. Lenny was a _big_ guy, strong too, but he wasn't very smart.

As Don got in the car, he said, "Remember the plan?"

"Yeah," Lenny replied.

They drove a few blocks to Crossman State Bank. They drove around to the back of the bank. Don put on a trench coat, to hide his gauntlets.

"I'll see ya inside," Don said walking around the bank.

"Right," Lenny said going through a back door.

Don walked in the bank's front doors, and waited for the signal.

The signal didn't take long, as Lenny soon walked out of a back room, wearing a guard's uniform and went into the main area. Lenny nodded. Don smiled. The signal.

"'Aight everyone on the ground! Get on the ground!" Don screamed as he lifted his arms forward. Lenny stepped forward and started shooting a gun in the air. Don started firing his gauntlets, which fired a concentrated blast of compressed air that vibrates at an intense frequency, sending "shocks" towards the target.

Lenny tossed Don a duffel bag. Don ran up to one of the bank tellers, "Fill up the bag!"

There were only three tellers working that day, and one of those teller's name was Amanda Cale.

* * *

Cooper was swinging through the city, trying to find the trouble he sensed. He soon heard police sirens blaring and started to follow them. As he followed them, his spider-sense got stronger.

The police finally stopped in front of a bank. When Cooper saw what bank it was, it like his heart stopped.

"No. Not Crossman State Bank! _Mom!_ " Cooper wanted to scream. He took off his civilian clothes and pulled out the remains of his costume.

* * *

Cooper, as Spider-Man, jumped off the building and swung towards the bank. He busted through a window and landed on the floor of the bank. He didn't see any bodies on the ground. He saw a crowd of people in a corner, cowering down. Cooper saw his mom in the crowd.

 _"Thank God, she's alright."_

Cooper turned to face the bank robbers, when his spider-sense went off, and he got blasted by some kind of energy blast. Cooper flew into the wall behind him. Groaning, he got up.

His spider-sense went off again, but this time he managed to jump out of the way of the blast.

"Yo D!" A big man wearing a guards uniform said, "Get tha' rest of tha' money, I'll deal wit' this bug man."

The other man, 'D', ran back and grabbed a duffel bag and started putting money in it.

"Y'know, spiders aren't bugs, they're actually arachnids," Cooper said.

"So what?" the man, Lenny, said as he started shooting his gun at Cooper.

Cooper's spider-sense started blaring, and he started dodging out of the bullet's way. The bullets were still _very_ fast, but Cooper knew when he had to move and where.

"Huh?" Lenny said. But he just started shooting again.

Cooper was still dodging the bullets, but started moving up, towards Lenny. Eventually, Cooper got to him, and kicked his gun out of his hand. They engaged in a fist fight. Cooper was punching and kicking Lenny, but it didn't seem to be doing any real damage. Eventually, Lenny managed to pick up Cooper by his arms and pinned them against his body.

"Time to squish tha' bug," Lenny said. Pain shot through Cooper's body as he started getting squished.

"Arachnid," Cooper said weakly as he pointed his hand towards Lenny and fired a web. The web hit Lenny right in the eyes.

"Augh! Tha' hell is dis' stuff?!" Lenny yelled, releasing Cooper.

Cooper gasped for air as he turned towards Lenny, who was still trying to get the web off his face.

Cooper kicked Lenny in the stomach, sending him backwards. Lenny must've hit his head, because he was out cold.

By then, Don walked back out from getting the money. He saw his partner on the ground, unconscious. Don lifted his arms forward to fire a shock wave, when a web hit one of his gauntlets. Don saw Spider-Man standing in front of him.

Cooper swung towards Don. Don shot a shock wave with his other gauntlet. It missed Cooper, but hit the web he was swinging on. Cooper fell, right on top of Don.

They both quickly got up. Cooper leaped closer to Don, and started punching at Don. Don put his arms up to his face to try and block the punches. Cooper started punching the gauntlets, which soon started sparking because of the damage.

Don was getting his butt handed to him, and he didn't know what else to do. So he fired the gauntlets.

With the web and the damage to the gauntlets, a huge shock wave sent both Don and Cooper flying through the air.

Cooper landed on the other side of the bank. He was dazed. He couldn't focus.

Don landed beside Lenny. He was also dazed, and his vision was blurry.

A group of cops busted through the front doors of the banks, and they were led by Captain James Cale.

Don saw the cops come in. He looked over and saw a pistol in a holster attached to Lenny's belt. He grabbed the pistol and tried to aim. He managed to fire before passing out.

* * *

Cooper looked up and saw his dad fall over.

* * *

Author's Notes

Dang! This chapter was a blast to write. Also, CLIFFHANGER! We'll find out what happens next, in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love hearing what you guys have to say! See you next chapter! =D


	4. Put to the Test Part 2

Quick Author's Notes

This chapter is going to change perspectives a lot. So we'll be seeing a bunch of characters this chapter. Just wanted to let you know so you won't be confused =)

* * *

Spider-Man: Black and Blue

Cooper sat in the hospital waiting room with his mom, as they waited on the news.

Cooper's dad, James, had survived the gunshot, but they were unsure on how he was. That's what they were waiting on.

Cooper had cried so much he couldn't cry anymore. He hadn't even had his powers two weeks, and he'd already let someone close to him get seriously hurt.

Cooper sat there, thinking about the events that led up to where they were now.

* * *

 _Cooper looked up and saw his dad fall over._

 _Cooper heard a gunshot and knew what had happened._

 _He didn't know what to do, he couldn't risk having his identity blown, so he jumped out a window._

 _Half a minute later, Cooper, in his regular clothes, ran around the corner. He started to go where his dad was but was stopped by a couple of cops._

 _"Kid, aren't you supposed to be in school?" One of them asked._

 _"Captain James Cale is my dad," Cooper said, ignoring the question, "please let me through."_

 _The two cops looked at each other, then let him through._

 _Cooper ran up to the stretcher his dad was on._

 _"Dad."_

 _His dad looked at him and gave him a weak smile._

 _His dad started to get lifted into the ambulance. As he did, he gave a thumbs up._

 _As Cooper's mom, Amanda, hugged him from behind, Cooper was hoping that his dad's thumbs up wasn't just a sign for Cooper to feel better, but that he was going to be ok._

* * *

Wayne Phillips sat in his office, working on some files on his computer.

His intercom went off.

His secretary said, _"Mr. Phillips, General Fox is here."_

Wayne honestly wasn't too fond of this particular General, but he said, "Send him in."

A few seconds later, a tall man with short gray hair and a Service Uniform, walked into Wayne's office.

"General."

"Wayne."

"So what brings you here?" Wayne asked as General Fox sat down.

"Well, it's about the super soldier project. It's getting close to deadline, and we haven't heard anything," Fox replied.

Wayne sighed, "I know. We're getting close though. We're almost to human trials-"

"What are you using as the serum?" Fox interrupted.

"Genetically engineered animals," Wayne replied.

Fox eyed Wayne suspiciously, then said, "One month Wayne. Then we want that serum. Or we cut your funding and move on to another company."

"Ok," Wayne said looking slightly worried.

General Fox nodded and left the room.

* * *

2 years ago

Oliver Owens was a engineer mechanic. He was a very talented man. He was responsible for making several of the military's new weapons and equipment. He also could repair anything.

One day, Oliver was called out to the field to repair one of his Anti-Aircraft weapons.

As Oliver sat in the chopper, he couldn't but feel worried, as they _never_ called him into the field.

The chopper landed and they climbed into a military Humvee. They drive several miles until they reached the war zone. Several soldiers escorted Oliver to the Anti-Aircraft weapon.

Bullets were flying everywhere, explosions going off, people dropping dead.

Oliver started repairing the weapon. He was honestly a little angry.

 _Why did they fly me out all the way out here, just to fix this?_

He then remembered he was the only one who actually knew how to repair it.

 _Put this here, that there..._ Oliver was almost finished.

"Grenade!" A soldier yelled. All the other soldiers scrambled out of the way.

But Oliver hadn't heard them. He happened to glance to his left and saw the grenade and gasped.

 _BOOM!_

* * *

Present Day

Cooper and his mom were still in the waiting room. They still hadn't heard anything.

Cooper was still thinking about the previous days events.

* * *

 _Amanda climbed into the ambulance with James. Cooper said he'd be there quickly._

 _He actually went and web swung for awhile. He didn't for long though, as he went to the hospital to be with his mom._

 _When he got there, Cooper found his mom in the waiting room. She had been crying, but she wasn't at the moment._

 _She saw Cooper and said, "Hey sweetie. They just took him in for surgery."_

 _Cooper smiled a bit and sat next to his mom._

 _They never left the hospital. They stayed the whole time._

 _Cooper slept most of the time. When he wasn't sleeping, he would go out as Spider-Man and fight crime._

* * *

Kate sat in her room, scrolling through Twitter on her phone. But her mind lay on other things. More specifically, her mind lay on Cooper Cale.

 _I mean sure he's a year younger than me, but that doesn't matter. He's one of the more mature people in our grade. And we're both Freshmen, that's when people usually take dating seriously, right?,_ Kate thought to herself.

 _And every time I try to mention anything about dating or something, I end up looking at his cute blue eyes and that smile. And his messy hair._ Kate smiled as she thought of her crush.

 _But I can't mention dating to him because I don't want to seem desperate or anything. Maybe I should try making a move. I don't know._ Kate sighed.

"Kate! Can you come here please?" Her mom called.

"Coming!" She called back.

Kate walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Her mom and dad were in there also.

"What's up?" Kate asked.

"Uh, your friend Cooper?" Her dad said.

Kate nodded.

"Well, his dad, Captain of the Police Force? He's uh, he got shot yesterday." Her dad continued.

Kate gasped in disbelief. She knew Cooper's dad was a cop, and she knew what could happen, but she didn't think it would.

"Would you like to go visit them later?" Her mom asked.

Kate nodded, "Yeah."

They all went their separate ways to get ready.

* * *

Cooper sat with his mom on the waiting room. Cooper figured they had been there for about 22 hours, from the time his dad got to the hospital and now.

They finished his surgery the day before, but the doctors wanted him to stay isolated overnight, to see how he'd be.

And now they just had to wait.

About 30 minutes later, the doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Cale family?" the doctor called.

Cooper and his mom got up and walked over to the doctor.

"James is doing good. He's out of Recovery and he's in his own room. He's in room #252," the doctor said.

"Thank you," Amanda said as her and Cooper walked around to find James' room

* * *

23 months ago

Oliver woke up in`a hospital bed. The last thing he remembered was he was fixing the Anti-Aircraft weapon, and then he saw a grenade. And now? He was in a hospital.

His lower body felt very strange. He looked down and noticed his legs were gone.

Oliver couldn't believe what he was looking at. Tears rolled down his face. He just couldn't believe it.

A nurse walked in his room.

"Nurse? Miss? How long have I been here?" Oliver asked.

"One month," the nurse replied.

"What happened to me?" Oliver asked.

"Well, you were in an explosion. Do you remember that?" The nurse replied.

Oliver nodded, "A little."

"Anyway, they got you out of there as fast as possible. You were airlifted here. We tried to save your legs, but it was too late. But you had somehow stayed alive during the whole thing, so we kept giving you medication to keep you alive. Again, I'm so sorry, we tried our best to save you."

"I understand," Oliver said through tears, "I just couldn't imagine life without them."

The nurse frowned, "I know. But I'll be here to assist you until you get out, ok?"

For the first time, Oliver actually made eye contact with the nurse. She was gorgeous. She had green eyes, black hair, and a kind smile.

"Alright," Oliver replied with a small smile, "And um, miss? What is your name?"

The nurse laughed, "Angela. Angela Martin."

Oliver smiled again.

Suddenly, Oliver had an idea, "Angela?"

"Yes?"

"Can you hand me that paper and a pencil please?"

"Of course," Angela said as she handed the paper and pencil to Oliver.

Oliver started working right away at his idea, his greatest idea _ever._

* * *

Present Day

Cooper and his mom Amanda finally found James' room. As they walked into room #252, James saw them and smiled.

"Hey guys. How you been?" James asked.

"Us? How have _you_ been?" Cooper replied with a laugh.

Amanda laughed as well, "Yeah I mean, James you got _shot!"_

"But I lived right?" James replied with a smirk, "I'm a Cale."

"And Cale's always survive," Cooper said remembering what his dad used to always tell him.

"That's right," his dad replied with a smile.

"Dad, I-I'm so sorry," Cooper said with sadness in his voice.

"Cooper, listen. There's nothing you could've done. It happens! It's what I signed up for. Don't feel bad," James replied.

Cooper smiled in response, but he still couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for what happened.

They continued to talk for a few minutes when a knock was heard on the door.

Cooper walked over to the door and opened it.

Kate and her mom and dad were standing in the doorway.

"Hi Cooper, can we come in?" Kate's mom asked.

"Sure, come on in," Cooper replied.

As Kate's family walked in, Kate stopped in front of Cooper.

"Hey Cooper."

"Hey Kate."

Kate pulled Cooper into a big hug, which he returned warmly.

They smiled at each other and went and sat down with the others. They all talked and visited for awhile.

And the whole time, Cooper would glance over at Kate and feel some kind of warmth he'd never felt before.

* * *

20 minutes earlier

Kate and her family walked up to the front desk of the hospital.

"Excuse me? Hi, we're looking for James Cale?" Kate's mom asked.

"Yes, he's at room #252," the lady at the desk said.

"Thank you," Kate's mom replied.

They walked around until they found the room.

Kate's dad knocked on the door. A couple seconds later, Cooper answered the door.

"Hi Cooper, can we come in?" Kate's mom asked.

"Sure, come on in," Cooper replied.

They walked in, but Kate stayed in front of Cooper.

"Hey Cooper," she said.

"Hey Kate," Cooper replied.

 _Ah, there's those eyes and smile,_ Kate thought.

Kate pulled him into a big hug. She felt Cooper embracing her hug and hugging back. But she was also surprised by something.

As Kate was hugging Cooper, she felt something she had _never_ felt when she hugged him before.

Kate could feel Cooper's _abs_ from under his shirt! She didn't know he even had abs!

 _Oh my Lord! Are those abs?!_ Kate said to herself.

She smiled and blushed a little with her head on her crushes shoulder.

After they finished hugging, they went and sat down with everybody else.

And every once in awhile, Kate would glance over at Cooper and would feel a warmth that was stronger than it ever was before. And not just because of his muscles Kate discovered, but because he made her happy. And she was certain, Cooper Cale was not just a crush anymore.

* * *

Cooper and his mom went home for the night.

As Cooper lay in his bed, he kept thinking about how Kate went and visited him and his mom and dad. And that hug they shared. And especially that warm feeling he would feel when he looked at her.

 _Gosh, I can't stop thinking about her,_ Cooper said to himself.

Cooper kept thinking to himself for awhile, _Maybe I like Kate as more than a friend. I don't know what it is, but I've just been feeling attracted to her. I mean she's smart, kind, beautiful. What's not to like? Maybe it's time we became more than just friends._

Cooper reached and turned his lamp off and shut his eyes.

 _But I'll wait awhile, make sure I don't rush into things._

Cooper started to fall asleep. But even as he started to sleep, Kate McCallister still lay on his mind.

* * *

Author's Notes

Ooh romance is in the air! So I'm gonna start developing the relationship between Cooper and Kate a lot through the next few chapters. So look out for that =) also, we got introduced to Oliver Owens, who we'll see a bunch more in the future. We also get introduced to General Fox, who informs Wayne his contract is almost up. (Typical I know =P) so that'll play a _big_ part of the future. So there was hardly any action in this chapter, but trust me, there's some coming, and not just petty thugs ;).

Last thing I promise; Cooper's had a pretty easy time as Spidey so far, but trust me, things are gonna get _rough._

Hope you enjoy the chapter! See ya next chapter!=)


	5. Back from Montana

Spider-Man: Black and Blue

Cooper was sticking on the wall, next to somebody wrapped up in webs. Cooper was, of course, in his Spider-Man costume.

"Come on! Spider guy! Lemme down at least!" The person in the webs asked.

"You just have to answer a couple questions ok?" Spider-Man replied.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you anything!" The man replied.

"Good. First, do you know why I put you in my web today?" Spider-Man asked, imitating a police officer.

"B-Because I robbed a s-store?" The man replied.

"Bingo," Spidey said with a small chuckle, "now. Second question. Do you know what the time is?"

The man looked at a watch on his wrist, "It's, uh, 7:30."

"Oh. Thanks," Spider-Man replied.

Cooper tore the man from the webs, but webbed him back on the ground.

Cooper started swinging away.

 _I cannot believe it's already 7:30! I gotta get to school!_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Wayne Phillips walked into one of the laboratories in his building.

"How are we doing?" He asked one of his scientists working on the project.

"Well, we're working on it. We should be done before the deadline," the scientist replied.

Wayne sighed, "Hopefully. Mind if I take a sample back with me to work on it?"

"Go ahead, Mr. Phillips, but I have to ask, uh, do you know how to work on it?" The scientist asked.

Wayne laughed, "I know more about Technological Science than I seem to know."

Wayne grabbed a vile of liquid. The liquid was almost clear, but had a slight tint of green to it.

The vile had a label on it, which read, _Mitsukurina owstoni_ , also known as a...

"Goblin shark," Wayne said very quietly. He nodded to himself, as he stuck the vile in his suit pocket.

"Because I wouldn't have this company," Wayne turned around as he walked towards the doorway, "If I didn't know anything about Technological Science."

Wayne smiled as he left the laboratory.

* * *

Cooper got to school at 7:50, as he had to go across almost the whole city.

 _But I still have 10 minutes to spare_ , he said to himself.

Cooper walked up to his locker. He was looking for his Biology book when Kate and Seth walked up to him.

"Hey Coop," Seth said.

Cooper closed his locker and turned to his friends, "Hey Seth. Hi Kate," he also said with a smile.

"Hi Cooper," Kate replied with a smile as well.

"Uh, Coop? What happened?" Seth asked pointing above Cooper's eyebrow.

Cooper felt where Seth pointed and felt a cut.

 _Must've gotten punched or something,_ Cooper thought to himself.

Instead he said, "Dunno. Must've fallen or something."

"You sure Chase didn't do it?" Seth asked, with a little anger in his voice.

Cooper laughed, "Dude, I promise it wasn't Chase. If it was, I'd tell you."

"Alright," Seth replied with a laugh, "Well I gotta get to Algebra. _BORING!_ Anyway, see you guys later!"

Seth walked away.

"Well we probably need to get to Biology," Kate said.

"Yeah," Cooper said, as they turned and headed to their class.

* * *

13 months earlier

Oliver Owens was in his workshop, working.

Oliver wasn't the same as he used to be. He used to be a pretty cheerful man, but now, he didn't talk to anybody, and when he did, he seemed just annoyed at everything.

He had been working on his project for 10 months now. He had been working on something that would make his life better.

Oliver was making his own enhanced prosthetics. After he lost his own legs, he became obsessed with making his own prosthetics. But he'd make them better.

And now, Oliver was almost finished.

After about another hour of working, Oliver swung back in his chair.

 _Done. They're finally done!_ He said to himself.

The prosthetics looked almost exactly like human legs, but slightly different and metal. Wires also ran around the legs in a few spots. Oliver hoisted himself up into the harness where the prosthetics were held. The harness wrapped around his stomach area, securing him in. He eventually got himself in the harness. He started plugging in wires and then a sound was heard.

 _rrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRR._ The sound of it powering up.

Oliver exhaled as he pressed a button on the back of the harness. A spine looking structure crawled up Oliver's back, and then the tip lit up.

Oliver held his breath as he concentrated. And then the feet started moving on the legs.

Tears fell from Oliver's eyes.

 _Yes. Yes. I've done it._

Oliver laughed slightly.

 _I've done it._

He started to laugh a bit more.

 _Finally. After all this time._

Oliver stopped laughing. But he had menacing grin on his face.

 _Why stop here?_

The grin left Oliver's face as he jumped off the table the harness and legs were set on. He started to walk around.

He tripped though, almost hurting himself, "Damn," he muttered to himself.

Oliver got back up and tried walking again. He stumbled a few more times before getting the hang of walking again.

After awhile, there was a knock on Oliver's workshop door.

"Who is it?" Oliver replied, quite angrily.

"It's me Ollie," a female voice was heard from behind the door.

Oliver's face lit up a little as he answered, "Come in!"

A woman with flowy black hair and gorgeous green eyes walked in. This woman was, of course, Angela Martin, Oliver's nurse from 10 months ago.

Oliver and Angela started seeing each other once Oliver got out of the hospital. They saw each other all the time before that though, as she was the nurse that took care of him the most.

When Angela walked in, she saw Oliver with his prosthetic legs and her eyes teared up.

"Ollie, you've done it! Oh, I knew you would!" Angela ran up to Oliver and hugged him tightly, which he returned.

The two celebrated for a bit before Angela went back to her car and drove to their apartment.

Oliver told her he'd be back in awhile, as he still had a little work to do.

And then, Oliver began working on, what he called, Project Eight.

* * *

Present Day

Cooper and Kate were in Biology class. It was a pretty average school day, as all they were doing at the moment was taking notes for tests.

But it was still a little awkward. With Coopers newfound feelings for Kate and Kate's feelings towards Cooper being more than they had been, they seemed to act a bit weird in front of each other. But they started to act like normal as they were together more.

As Biology class ended, Cooper went to his locker and thought for a minute.

 _Man... I really like her. I really do._

Cooper sighed.

 _But what if I'm not ready? What is she's not? I don't know. And then there's the Spider-Man deal. I can't just tell her. Not at first. And then I don't want to put her in harm's way._

Cooper grabbed his books for his next class and started walking towards the classroom.

 _I just gotta think on it more._

* * *

A man walked into a bar and went and sat down.

He was a pretty well built, pretty tall too. He looked just like a cowboy, from his hat, to his boots.

He sat down in one of the bar stools, and asked for a drink.

As the bartender gave him his drink, another man sat next to the cowboy. This man's name was Grady.

"Hello Carson," Grady said.

"Grady," Carson replied. He had a thick southern accent.

"Glad you finally came back from, where was it again?" Grady asked.

"Montana. Damn cops locked me up," Carson replied.

"Yes, well, I'm glad you're back and ready for business I suppose?" Grady asked.

Carson stared at Grady like he was about to kill him, then smiled and said, "When am I _not_ ready for business?"

Grady chuckled, "Wonderful. Come with me to my lab. We'll get your equipment there."

Carson nodded as they got up and left.

* * *

Wayne sat in a small laboratory. He was doing experiments with the sample of liquid from the other lab.

He was almost finished with, what he hoped, would be a super soldier serum.

Even though the sample Wayne was working with was a goblin shark, the tests and experiments he had done to the sample would make it so the person wouldn't need to live in water, but would just have certain abilities.

Wayne was almost finished with the serum. He also made a reverse serum, to take away the abilities if needed. He just hoped it would work.

After a few more hours, Wayne pulled the sample out of the machine. What used to be a _slightly_ green serum, was now bright lime green.

Wayne walked back to his office.

At his office, Wayne stuck the vile into an injection device.

He pulled his sleeve up and was about to stick the device to his arm, when he glanced over and saw a photograph of his family.

 _Should I do this? Nobody is willing to try the serum... But I'm doing this for the company. And the company helps us. Doesn't it?_

Wayne sighed as he pulled his sleeve down.

 _We'll see._

* * *

Carson and Grady arrived at Grady's lab.

Inside, they walked over to a small table. On it, was a briefcase.

"So I heard you sold my gauntlets to some amateur punk," Carson said.

Grady chuckled, "Yes, but I knew he wouldn't have them long. Him and his old partner attempted to rob a bank, which of course, ended in failure. The police took the gauntlets, but I have my ways, and got them back. They were heavily damaged, but they were still a pretty simple fix."

Grady opened the briefcase. Inside, were the gauntlets Don had used previously.

Carson grinned at the sight of his gauntlets, "Like meeting an old pal."

Grady chuckled a little, and said, "Yes, and I upgraded them a little, so they are more powerful than before."

"Nice," Carson replied.

"Oh yes, and that is not all," replied Grady, "I went ahead and made you a shock-absorbent suit, so you will have _much_ more control over the firing of the gauntlets, and the shock-waves will not affect you if you have the suit on."

Carson nodded as Grady picked up a remote and pressed a button on it, opening a slide in the wall.

Inside, was a suit. It was a slightly darker shade of yellow, with blackish lines running around it in a criss-cross pattern. The boots and gloves were also the blackish color. The goggles were a green color.

"What do you think?" Grady asked.

"I think the Shocker is back in business," Carson replied.

* * *

4 months earlier

Oliver was working on "Project Eight", when Angela walked into his workshop.

She had tears in her eyes.

"Ollie, we need to talk," Angela said.

Oliver kept on working, "Now?" He replied, quite angrily and annoyed.

"Yes now!" Angela said, her tone becoming angry.

"What do we have to talk about, right at this minute?!" Oliver replied, almost shouting.

"You are not the same, Oliver! You always come to this workshop, and you stay here! Sometimes all night! You haven't came home for two days! And when you aren't in here, you're taking notes, or working on blueprints or something! And you're always pissed off at everything! What has happened to you?!" Angela shouted back.

Oliver stopped working and was facing Angela, "I'm working on my greatest project ever! One that could benefit everybody like me! And you are over here, being selfish about it!"

Tears were flowing down Angela's face, "And that's not all. I'm-I'm..." Angela ran out the door.

"Angela? Angela!" Oliver called after her.

He heard a car start, and drive off.

Oliver yelled and kicked the wall with his prosthetic leg, leaving a huge crack in the wall.

He sat back in his chair, with his face in his hands.

* * *

Present Day

Cooper, in his Spidey costume, sat on top of a building.

He layed back and groaned. He liked Kate, a lot. But he didn't know what to do.

 _Man, look at me. I'm moaning and groaning like they do in those romance shows and junk._

Cooper's phone beeped. He pulled it out of his backpack, which he had with him on the rooftop, and noticed he had gotten an email from the school.

 _"Invite to the October Dance"_

Cooper opened the email.

 _Cooper Cale,_

 _You have been invited to the Freshmen October Dance, which will be held on October 2nd, at 8:00pm-11:30pm._

 _Suit and tie to wear please. (No costumes, last year had a problem with that.)_

 _We hope you can attend._

 _Crossman High_

Cooper grinned under his mask.

 _This is perfect!_ He told himself. _I can ask Kate to be my date to the dance!_

Cooper put his phone back into his backpack.

Cooper heard police sirens in the distance. He saw them and followed them to a bank, which was currently being robbed.

 _Let's do this._ Cooper told himself, and swung towards the action.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for awhile, I've been pretty busy =( but I _finally_ finished this chapter. A lot happened, like revealing the real Shocker, and some other stuff that I am _super_ excited to write. My Shocker is based on Shocker from The Spectacular Spider-Man =) Also, I'm gonna be busy for awhile, with Christmas coming up and everything, so I don't know how much I'll be able to write. But I'll write as much as I can =) See ya next chapter! :)


	6. The Dance

Spider-Man: Black and Blue

Carson sat with Grady in Grady's workshop. They were sitting at a table, discussing plans for their "jobs".

"We can't do this alone, I mean no offense, but you're like exactly made for fightin'," Carson told Grady.

"Sadly, I agree with you. Do you have any ideas on who we could contact?" Grady replied.

Carson smiled, "Yeah. Some old pals."

"You sure they will do us well?" Grady asked.

"Definetly," Carson replied.

"Very well. Contact them, get them here, and we'll set up the plans," Grady said.

Carson nodded and walked outside of the workshop. He walked for a minute before coming up to a phone booth.

He put a quarter in, and pulled a card from his pocket.

"This number better still work," Carson muttered.

He dialed a number in, and put the phone up to his ear. After a few rings, somebody picked up the phone.

 _"ABC, how may I help ya?"_ A southern voice was heard, but not as thick as Carson's accent.

"By fetching the lasso and catching the buffalo," Carson replied with the 'secret' phrase.

The voice on the other end laughed and said, " _Man, Carson! You finally back from Montana? Heard ya got locked up."_

Carson chuckled and replied, "Yeah. Anyway, listen Beau. Is Alex there with ya?"

 _"Sure is,"_ Beau replied.

Carson smiled and said, "Perfect. Listen, I gotta job opening. A big one. Here in Crossman. And this isn't just a job. It's an opportunity to climb up the chain. Big time."

 _"Man, you had me at 'Listen'. I'll grab Alex and we'll get goin'."_ Beau replied.

"Alright, and it's at the corner of 18th and Ash," Carson added.

" _Alright,"_ Beau replied as he hung up.

Carson smirked as he headed back to the workshop.

* * *

Wayne sat as his office computer. He was exhausted. He hadn't slept much for the last few days. Work was catching up with him. That, and the nagging question in his head.

P.T.S.I. had absolutely _zero_ luck finding volunteers for the super soldier project. Nobody wanted more incidents.

Wayne seriously considered taking the serum himself. It was his company! He was responsible for it. But every time he tried to take it, he thought of the consequences. For him, the company, and his family.

Sure there was the reverse serum, but what if it didn't work?

Wayne was feeling overwhelmed just thinking about it.

Wayne looked up from his computer and sighed. He opened up a cabinet in his desk, and pulled out an injector device. Inside, was a vile, with bright green liquid inside.

Wayne pulled his sleeve up and stuck the injector to his arm.

"If this fails, I'll never sign another contract. Especially with the government," he told himself.

 _I might even resign._

Wayne shut his eyes as he pulled the trigger.

The liquid started leaving the vile, and into Wayne's arm. As the liquid finished, Wayne's fists clenched. He slammed the injector onto the desk.

He shook his arm, "God, that hurt."

Wayne waited. Nothing was happening.

Wayne suspected this might happen. All he could do was wait.

* * *

 _10... 9... 8... 7..._

Cooper was staring at the clock.

 _6... 5... 4..._

"C'mon..," Cooper said under his breath.

 _3... 2... 1..._

 _RRRIIINNNGGG!_

Cooper jumped out of his chair and almost ran to his locker. He grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.

"C'mon, c'mon... where are you?" He said to himself.

Cooper spotted her.

He smiled, and ran, "Kate!"

Kate turned around and smiled, "Hey Cooper! Uh, what are you doing?"

Cooper caught up with Kate and started walking with her, "Well, I-uh, needed to ask you something."

Kate's eyebrows went up in curiosity, "Really?"

"Yeah, and um. Well. I-," Cooper started blushing, "I was, uh. I was gonna..."

Cooper exhaled. _Here we go._

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the October Dance with me," Cooper finally said.

Kate looked shocked, "Wh-What?"

"Do you want to go to the October Dance with me?" Cooper said, much more confidently, and with a smile.

Kate broke into a huge grin, and managed to say, "Y-Yeah, I-I'd love to."

Cooper smiled even more and said, "Awesome. Well, um, I'll text you later."

"Ok," Kate replied, still grinning.

Cooper started running the opposite way and waved.

Kate waved back and started heading towards her house.

Cooper ducked into an alley and changed into his Spider-Man costume.

He sung through the air.

"YES! SHE SAID YES!" He yelled as he swung.

Cooper swung through the air, towards Oak Avenue.

A couple of blocks away, Cooper landed in another alley. He changed into his civilian clothes and walked onto Oak Avenue. He walked up to the biggest house on the street, and rang the doorbell.

"I got it!" A voice was heard inside.

Seth opened the door and said, "Coop! Hey man! Come in, we'll play some games or something."

"Thanks for inviting me over bud," Cooper said as he entered Seth's huge house.

Seth laughed, "No prob."

They walked up a big flight of stairs, to a hallway. They walked down the hallway, and walked into the room at the end of the hall.

Inside, was Seth's room. It was huge, with a flat screen TV and all kinds of video games and a couch.

Cooper sat his backpack down as they sat down on the couch and Seth turned on his TV and one of his consoles.

"Any homework today?" Cooper asked Seth.

"Nah. Breezed through it today," Seth replied as he handed Cooper a controller.

They played and talked for a few minutes when Seth's mom walked in. She was a tall, slender woman with brown-red hair.

She gave them a platter of sandwiches.

"Thanks Mom," Seth told his mom.

"Thank you, Mrs. Phillips," Cooper said.

"Welcome boys," she replied with a smile as she left.

"So, Coop. First dance of the year is coming up, got a date yet?" Seth asked.

"Actually I do," Cooper replied with a smirk.

"Really?" Seth looked curious, "Who?"

Cooper smiled, "Kate."

Seth started laughing. He was laughing so hard, he nearly fell off the couch. Cooper looked confused.

Seth stopped laughing, as he wiped his forehead, he said, "It's about time."

Cooper laughed, "So, do you have a date?"

Seth smirked and replied, "Yep. Ashlyn Davis."

Cooper looked impressed, "Really? How much did you pay her?"

"Oh. Ha ha. I didn't pay her smart one," Seth replied with a grin.

Cooper laughed, "Ok, so how'd it happen?"

"Ok, so we have Geography together right? And Mr. Beasley just happened to put her and me together for a dual assignment. So we've been talking and stuff for awhile. She gave me her number the other day, so we've been texting. And after class today, I asked her, 'Would you wanna go to the dance with me?' and she said, 'Yeah, sure,'" Seth replied.

Cooper nodded, "Nice bro."

Seth smiled, "Thanks man."

"No prob," Cooper replied as they continued playing their games.

After about an hour and a half, Cooper left, and went out as Spider-Man.

* * *

Kate was leaving school when she heard a voice call behind her, "Kate!"

Kate turned around, and saw Cooper running towards her.

Kate smiled, "Hey Cooper!" But she also wondered what he was doing, "Uh, what are you doing?"

Cooper caught up with her and replied, "Well, I-uh, needed to ask you something."

Kate was a bit confused, but also curious, "Really?"

"Yeah, and um. Well. I-," Cooper started to stutter, "I was, uh. I was gonna..."

Cooper was also blushing now.

 _Why in the world is he blushing so bad?_ Kate thought to herself.

Cooper exhaled, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the October Dance with me."

Kate was shocked.

 _Did he just say that?_

"Wh-What?" was all Kate managed to say.

"Do you want to go to the October Dance with me?" Cooper said, obviously more confidently, and with that smile that got Kate every time.

 _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH! YES!_

Kate started grinning, and replied, , "Y-Yeah, I-I'd love to."

"Awesome. Well, um, I'll text you later," Cooper replied, smiling even more than before.

"Ok," Kate replied, not knowing what else to say.

Cooper turned and ran the opposite way and waved.

Kate waved back and started walking towards her house.

And she couldn't help but skip a little, as her crush had finally asked her out.

And she couldn't be happier.

* * *

10 days earlier

Oliver sat in his workshop and sat back in his chair.

 _Done! They're finally done!_

Ever since Oliver lost his legs, he slowly began losing his sanity.

And now? Oliver was just as good as insane.

Oliver was finally finished on building "Project Eight". "Project Eight" was something Oliver had been working on for awhile now.

Ever since Oliver finished his prosthetic legs, he began working on more prosthetics to fit his harness. But these were no ordinary prosthetics. No, these were based on an animal who always had interested Oliver.

These new prosthetics were of course, based on the tentacles of an octopus. They looked strikingly similar to an octopus' tentacles, with a few other things Oliver added himself.

Some things include the ability to stretch farther out if needed, and the ends were like that of a three fingered claw.

Oliver grinned menacingly at his new invention.

Oliver climbed up on top of the table and got in position.

He pressed a button on the main structure of the tentacles and they wrapped around Oliver's harness, attaching themselves.

He pressed another button and a humming sound was heard for a second.

Oliver concentrated, and then, the tentacles began to move around.

In no time, Oliver was moving his tentacles as if he'd had them forever.

 _Now that my new arms are finished, I shall get to work on planning my heist._

Why did Oliver need to pull off a heist? Money. For more inventions, and to be more powerful.

Oliver grinned as he started planning his heist.

* * *

Present Day

A knock was heard on the workshop door.

Carson got up and got next to the door.

Grady looked at one of his many computer screens, "It's your friends."

Carson nodded as he opened the door.

"Hey Carson, my man!" A man with the voice of who Carson talked on the phone previously with said. He was around 5'9", and black. He had some facial hair on his cheeks and chin. This was Beau.

Carson and Beau shook hands.

Another man stepped in. He was _huge._ About 6'7", he was pure muscle. He had a handlebar mustache, and was Latino. This was Alex.

"Howdy Alex," Carson said as he shook Alex's huge hand.

Alex nodded back.

Grady walked over to the three men.

"Beau, Alex. This is Grady. He's the man setting up this here job. He's a computer guy, so he'll be a good asset," Carson said.

"Hello gentlemen," Grady said as he shook their hands.

"Well, well. The Enforcers are back together at last," Carson said with a smirk, "Let's get to work."

* * *

Two weeks later

Cooper sat in his room.

It was 7:30. October 2nd, day of the dance.

Cooper sat in his tux and tie. He stood up and walked over to his desk and grabbed the corsage he had bought for Kate.

He walked downstairs and called to his parents, "Bye guys, I'm going to go get Kate! I'll see you guys later!"

Cooper's dad, James, had been home for awhile now, and his mom was taking care of him.

"Ok, bye! Have fun!" They called back.

Cooper walked out the door and started walking towards Kate's house.

Her house wasn't very far, maybe a 5-10 minute walk.

* * *

Cooper arrived at Kate's house.

He walked up to the door and knocked.

Cooper sighed as he waited. After a few seconds, the door opened.

Kate stood in the doorway wearing a red dress. Not a poofy kind, but not a tight kind.

"Wow," Cooper said in awe, "You look beautiful."

Kate blushed and replied, "Thank you. You look very handsome."

Cooper blushed a little too and awkwardly said, "Uh, here's your corsage..."

He opened the box the corsage was in and put the corsage around Kate's wrist.

"Thanks, it's beautiful," Kate said smiling.

Cooper smiled back as they started to walk towards the school.

* * *

At the school, they waited outside the gym for only a couple of minutes.

There were already a few couples there, including Chase and Cassie.

Once inside, Cooper and Kate talked and talked to other couples.

Several more couples showed up, including Seth and Ashlyn.

Seth and Ashlyn and Cooper and Kate all hanged around each other for awhile, drinking punch and talked.

Ashlyn was a cool girl, as she wasn't like the jocks and bullies. She didn't pick on anyone. She had brown hair, and a fit body. No wonder Seth liked her.

The two couples went on the dance floor and danced awhile.

At around 10:00, Cooper felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He excused himself and went to the side and looked at his phone.

It was the program Cooper had modded, to let him know when crimes were in progress.

The current one, was a bank robbery, but the guy had manged to get to the vaults where the big companies kept their stashes. That was a lot of money. And this guy has extra arms? Cooper thought this needed attention, but he didn't want to leave Kate. But he couldn't let innocent people get hurt, or worse.

Cooper walked back over to Kate and said, "Hey, uh, I gotta leave here for a few minutes. I won't be long though."

Kate looked confused and a little sad, "Um.. Ok.. But you better get back quick!" She said with a smile.

Cooper grinned, "Definetly. Thanks so much!" Cooper turned and ran out the gym.

He ran into an alley, and took his tuxedo off, revealing his Spidey outfit.

And he swung off, towards the bank.

* * *

Cooper arrived at the bank where the robbery was being held. Cops were parked out everywhere. They hadn't yet entered the building.

Cooper swung and bust through a window. He saw nobody in the bank, as the bank had been closed. But he heard noises coming from below.

The extra arm guy.

Cooper jumped down and ran over to the stairs. He followed down them, and used his spider-sense to guide him towards the guy.

Cooper reached a vault, who's door had been ripped off. Inside, was the man. His back was turned. He _did_ have extra arms, but they were like tentacles.

"Ah, the so-called Spider-Man. I thought you might show up," the man, Oliver, said.

"Well, duh, I mean, you're kinda stealing money so," Cooper replied.

Oliver turned and swung one of his arms towards Cooper. Cooper hadn't seen this coming, and flew against the wall.

Oliver used his other arms to pick up Cooper and held him up.

"Ah!" Cooper's arms were being squished by the tentacles, "Hey man, what's your name? Squidward?"

"Stupid!" Oliver yelled as he smashed Cooper against the wall again, "I am Doctor Octopus."

Cooper somehow managed to laugh a little, "Ok, wow. That's just weird."

Cooper fired a web at Oliver's face, blinding him.

"Ahh!"

During the distraction, Cooper managed to get out of Oliver's grip.

Cooper leaped towards Oliver and punched him in the gut.

Oliver grunted in pain. But using one of his tentacles, he pulled the web off of his face.

Oliver grabbed Cooper by the leg, and threw him forward.

"Your webbing is very interesting, Spider-Man. Once I defeat you, I will have a very fun time examining it," Oliver remarked as he advanced towards Cooper.

"Ha, you wish, Squidward," Cooper replied jumping towards Oliver and getting low, delivering a kick to Oliver's legs.

But Cooper hadn't expected a metal leg, and the kick hadn't had enough power, doing nothing to Oliver.

But the kick had hurt Cooper, " _AUGH!_ What the-?"

During the confusion, Oliver grabbed Cooper again and lifted him into the air.

"Didn't expect that, did you arachnid?" Oliver said, as he kicked Cooper in the chest with his metal leg, sending him out the vault and into another vault door.

Cooper was dazed. His body ached. Everything hurt.

Oliver chuckled as he turned and started gathering more money.

After a minute, Oliver had two bags full of cash in each tentacle, and one bag in each hand, "This'll be plenty."

Oliver walked out of the vault and looked at Cooper.

He dropped the bags of cash in one of his tentacles and pulled the vault door down on top of Cooper.

Oliver grabbed the bags again and went up the stairs.

 _Man, everything hurts. And really Doc? You had to drop the door on me?_

Cooper tried lifting the door off of him, but couldn't.

 _Man, really crappy first fight with a super villain._

Cooper just layed there, but he remembered Kate. He couldn't just abandon her. He had to stop Doctor Octopus.

Cooper started lifting the door again, using all the strength he could.

Cooper finally threw the door off him. But his arms ached even more now.

 _That doesn't matter. Gotta stop ol' Squiddy._

Cooper ran up the stairs and saw Doc Ock trying to escape through a back window.

"Oh no you don't," Cooper said as he shot a web towards Oliver.

The web connected with Oliver. Cooper pulled on the web and Oliver fell.

Oliver hadn't expected any of this and the fall stunned him.

Cooper swung towards Oliver and landed on top of him. He grabbed his tentacles and pulled.

 _"AAUUGGHH! NOOOO! DON'T! NOOOOOO!"_ Oliver screamed.

Cooper pulled with all his might. And he pulled the tentacles off.

"No.. No.." Oliver said quietly.

Cooper punched him right in the face, knocking him out cold.

Cooper fled out a window as the police came flooding in the door.

* * *

Cooper arrived back at the gym. He looked at the time.

11:15.

 _Gone for over an hour. Nice job Coop._

His hair was also a mess, and he had a few cuts on him.

 _And I'm also a mess. Perfect._

Almost all the couples had left, only a couple remain.

Kate was still there, and she walked up next to Cooper.

"I'm so sorry Kate, I didn't mean to be gone that-" Cooper started saying.

Kate cut him off, saying, "Cooper. It's fine. I had a great time! And besides, there's still time for one more dance."

They smiled at each other as they walked over to the dance floor.

A slow song was playing, and they started slow dancing along.

They danced for a minute in silence.

"Kate, I had a great time tonight," Cooper said quietly.

Kate smiled, "I had a great time, too."

They stared at each other for a minute.

Cooper looked at Kate. She was so beautiful. And they had this perfect little moment, all to themselves.

Cooper leaned forward a little.

"I'm so sorry I had to leave earlier," he said.

"Cooper, listen, it's fine," Kate replied.

"Thank you," Cooper said softly.

"Your welc-" Kate started to say but was cut off.

Cooper had pushed his lips against Kate's. He just knew it was the perfect time. And he meant it with all his heart.

Kate's eyes widened, then closed as she embraced the kiss.

They kissed for a few more seconds, then broke away.

They smiled and left the gym, hands locked together.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hey guys! So I finally finished this chapter! I also hope everyone had a great Christmas! So this chapter was loong. Doctor Octopus was finally properly introduced. And him and Spidey had their first of many encounters. Also, I introduced my Enforcers, who are heavily based on the Enforcers from The Spectacular Spider-Man tv show. And then theres Kate and Cooper. So they are basically officially together. I also let them share a kiss, because I felt the mood was right and everything =P so yeah! So I'm not sure how much I'll be updating this story, because I plan on writing other stories. But I will write for this one. =) Anyway, so thats that! See ya next chapter!=)


	7. Deadly Encounters Part 1

Spider-Man: Black and Blue

Carson jumped out from behind cover, lifting his arms forward. He fired his gauntlets, sending a shock wave forward.

The shock wave hit a column of stone, and sent it crumbling down.

"Move forward!" He yelled behind him.

A huge man stepped forward, assault rifle in hand, and started firing forward. He was dressed in all mostly black, looking very similar to a S.W.A.T.. This was of course, Alex.

Another man, much smaller than Alex or Carson, looking very similar to a ninja, but more modern, sprinted forward and started flipping and parkouring everywhere. This was Beau.

Carson nodded towards Alex. Alex then pulled a smoke grenade from his belt and threw it forward.

The grenade ignited and smoke filled the air.

Beau was seen pulling something over his head before running into the thickest area of the smoke.

After a minute, Beau came back, carrying a duffel bag on his back.

Carson and Alex stood straight, while Beau walked towards them, pulling his mask off.

They all high fived and shook hands and congratulated each other.

A voice come on through a loud speaker, _"Very good, gentlemen. Very, very good. A new record in fact."_

The three high fived a little more, when a wall went up into the ceiling.

Grady walked into the training simulator the three Enforcers were in.

"Again, very good," Grady said, "But sadly, not fast enough. This section needs to be done within four and a half minutes. It took you four minutes and fifty-eight seconds. Just a little more work."

The Enforcers looked slightly disappointed, before nodding.

"Alright, let's go review the plans some more, then we'll try to get another run or two in today. And if all goes well, we should be able to pull off the real thing in a few days," Grady said.

The Enforcers nodded and followed Grady back into the workshop.

* * *

Cooper was with Kate in the park, as the two layed out on the grass.

"So, Cooper?" Kate asked.

"Hmm?" was Cooper's reply.

"So, me and my family were wondering, if you wanted to come over Friday night, and have dinner, play games, watch a movie maybe?" Kate asked, looking a little embarrassed.

Cooper laughed slightly, "I'd love to."

Kate hugged her boyfriend tightly, resting her head on his shoulder.

Cooper smiled. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

 _5:15._

Cooper sighed, "I need to be getting home soon for dinner."

"It's getting late already?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Cooper said, standing up.

As Kate stood up, Cooper asked, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Thank you for the offer but I'll be fine," Kate replied.

"You sure?" Cooper asked.

Kate nodded as she hugged Cooper again.

Cooper kissed her on her lips before saying, "Bye, see you tomorrow."

They went their opposite ways while waving.

Once Kate turned around, Cooper cut across the street, went into an alley, and climbed up the side of a building.

He ran and jumped across the roof tops, trying to catch up to Kate.

Staying on the roofs, out of sight, he followed her, making sure she got home safely.

Once she got home, Cooper attached his web shooters, and swung towards his own house.

* * *

Wayne ran into the bathroom, trying to stay out of sight.

He looked down to make sure nobody was in the bathroom, then after seeing nobody, locked the door.

He groaned and grunted as he started pulling at his hair.

"Stop..." he muttered.

 _But why?_

Wayne looked up into the mirror to see his eyes turned green, patches of his skin turning green.

He shut his eyes, "Go away!"

Wayne yelled, trying to control it.

"GO!"

 _I'll be back. And you know it.  
_

Wayne opened his eyes. His eyes were back to normal, his skin too.

"I have to control it better," he said to himself, before unlocking the bathroom and leaving.

* * *

3 days later

Cooper walked up to Kate's front door, then knocked.

He wasn't gonna lie, he was a little scared. He was going to meet Kate's parents, as her boyfriend. Not just her friend Cooper, her BOYFRIEND Cooper.

Kate opened her front door and squealed a little, "Yay! You're here!"

She pulled her boyfriend into a very tight hug.

"Kate," Cooper said, "I need air!"

"Oh, sorry," She replied, pulling away.

They both laughed before she invited him in.

They walked into kitchen, where Cooper approached Kate's dad.

"Hi, Mr. McCallister, how are you?" Cooper said as he stuck out his hand.

Kate's dad shook Cooper's, and, with a smile, replied, "Very good, and you?"

"Good, sir," Cooper replied.

Cooper also approached Kate's mom.

He stuck his hand out again, saying, "Hello, Mrs. McCallister."

Instead of shaking his hand, Kate's mom pulled Cooper into a hug, "Oh, hello, Cooper!"

Kate's younger brother walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, James," Kate's mom said, "this is Cooper, do you remember him? You've seen each other before."

Cooper approached the 11-year-old, sticking out his fist, "Hey James."

"Hi," James replied with a fist bump in return.

"Who's hungry?" Kate's mom asked, putting food on the table.

"Me," Kate's dad and James said in unison as they sat down.

 _"I think they like you,"_ Kate mouthed to Cooper.

Cooper grinned in response as the two sat down.

The five of them ate, and then played dice and card games for awhile, before sitting on the various furniture around the living room.

Kate's dad walked up to the DVD player and asked between Star Wars and some other movie Cooper had never heard of. Luckily, everyone said Star Wars.

As the famous Star Wars title crawl appeared on the screen, Cooper said, "Ah, nothing like Empire."

Kate's dad laughed in response, "I'm liking you more every minute."

Cooper laughed as well, as they all watched The Empire Strikes Back.

Kate cuddled up next to Cooper, who put his arm around her.

As the movie ended, Cooper's phone buzzed.

Cooper peeked at it, and then announced, "I'm so sorry to leave, but I really need to get home."

"Is something wrong?" Kate asked.

"Oh, no, it's just my parents don't like me staying out too late," Cooper replied.

"Oh, ok. Bye, Cooper," Kate said as she kissed her boyfriend goodbye.

"Bye everyone," Cooper said as he walked out the door.

"What a good kid," Kate's dad said.

"Yeah, he's cool," James said.

Kate smiled. She was so glad her family liked him.

* * *

As Cooper walked out of Kate's house, he sprinted into an alley.

Taking off his civilian clothes, he revealed his Spider-Man costume.

Putting on his web-shooters, gloves, and mask, he swung off into the air, towards a high-security facility, where three bozos were attempting to steal some very important equipment and cash.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hi guys! I know, it's been over a month since I've updated anything. And I honestly don't have a reason, I've just been procrastinating writing it. But I hope I will write more, and will write when I can. Some crazy junk happened in this chapter, but next chapter will be even more crazy. See ya next chapter!


	8. Deadly Encounters Part 2

Spider-Man: Black and Blue

As Wayne left P.T.S.I., he could feel it happening again.

"Augh..." Wayne groaned, as he stepped into an alley.

"No, please. Not now," he muttered.

 _Yesssssss. Give innnnn._

"No. I won't let you," Wayne muttered.

 _You are not strong enough to hold me in._

"I don't have to be," Wayne said as he ran back into the P.T.S.I. building.

He walked into the elevator and pressed the top floor.

 _"Augh!"_ Wayne yelled as he clutched his body.

 _Give in._

"No..."

The elevator dinged as it approached the top floor.

Wayne staggered out and walked towards his office.

As he reached his door, he collapsed. Shaking, he reached the doorknob and managed to turn it.

Crawling on the floor, Wayne crawled towards one of the cabinets on his desk.

 _You are weak. Let me make you stronger._

Wayne pulled out a vial of clear-white liquid.

"The reverse serum," Wayne muttered.

He tried pulling the cap off the vial but couldn't.

He felt himself starting to black out.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Wayne muttered as he tried and tried to pull the cap off.

 _Ha ha ha ha ha!_

Wayne felt his body start to change, then blacked out.

Even though Wayne had blacked out, his body was still active. He stood up, vial in hand, then smashed the vial on the ground.

He grinned menacingly as he walked out his office, heading towards another part of the now empty building.

* * *

Carson, Beau, Alex, and Grady all waited in their van outside of Roy Tech. Roy Tech was a facility that had all kinds of technology held up for other companies and even held some other companies money.

"Gentlemen. This is it. Does everyone remember the plan?" Grady told the others.

The other three nodded.

They drove up towards the entrance.

"Ok, remember. I need to get in range of the Power and Communications block. And we need to be inside. The jammer prevents us from doing it on the outside," Grady reminded the others.

They nodded.

Carson rolled down his window to talk to the man at the entrance.

"Sir, how may I help you?" the man asked Carson.

"Uh, yeah, we're here for maintenance on the Power and Communications block," Carson replied.

The man eyed them suspiciously, "Ok, well then, I'm going to need to check the back of your van."

"Oh, ok. Sure go ahead," Carson said.

The man walked around to the back of the van. He opened the van's back doors.

As he opened them, Grady, who was sitting in the back with all the computers and technology, punched him straight in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Whoa!" Beau exclaimed.

"Shoot, Grady. Never knew you could actually knock 'em out," Carson remarked.

"Yes, well. My hand does hurt now," Grady replied.

Alex got out of the van and moved the security guard out of sight. Once he got back in, they drove off towards the Power and Communications block.

Carson drove to the spot where they could get away quickly, were in range of the block, and out of sight.

Grady started typing on one of his computers, then said after a minute, "I'm in the system."

"Nice," Beau said as the Enforcers climbed out of the van.

The Enforcers then pulled a briefcase each out from under their seats.

Carson opened his briefcase, revealing his Shocker costume and his gauntlets.

Beau opened his, revealing his costume, which made him more resistant to attacks and made him quicker and more agile.

Alex opened his, revealing a costume that made him bullet-proof and stronger. Alex also reached under the seat and pulled out a gun, which connected to the arm of his suit.

After putting on their uniforms and equipment, they waited for Grady.

Grady started typing on a computer, and after a few minutes, the power went out.

"Ok gentlemen, you know the drill," Grady said.

The Enforcers nodded.

Carson used his gauntlets and blasted a hole in one of the walls. The Enforcers ran through the hole and into the building.

 _"Carson, can you hear me?"_ Grady said through Carson's earpiece.

"Yep," Carson replied.

 _"Excellent. At the end of this hallway, turn right. Go through the door at the end of that hallway,"_ Grady told him.

"Alright," Carson said.

The three Enforcers ran to where Grady instructed them and opened the door.

The room was full of circuit boards and technology.

"Ok, now what?" Carson asked Grady.

 _"There should be a cabinet labeled "TST-0001". Open it, and remove the cover plate. Reroute the blue wire with the yellow wire, and the black and red wire,"_ Grady responded.

Carson did what Grady had told him, "Now what?"

 _"And now, take the chip I gave you, and take out another chip that looks the exact same, and swap them,"_ Grady told him.

Carson did, and closed up the cabinet.

 _"Thank you, Carson. Now, do you remember where the location is you're going to?"_ Grady asked.

"Yeah," Carson replied as the Enforcers ran off to get their part of the job.

* * *

Cooper, in his Spider-Man costume, swung towards Roy Tech. His crime app told him there were three goons who had broke in and were trying to steal some stuff there.

 _And we can't have that._

It was pretty far away, so Cooper had to swing for quite a long time.

Once he was there, he started looking for a way in. He finally found an open window. He crawled in.

Sirens were blaring everywhere around Cooper. He didn't know where these three people were. He started running, swinging, and crawling around, letting his spider-sense guide him.

As he started going in one direction, Cooper's spider-sense started getting stronger. Eventually, it led him into the underground section of the facility.

Down there, his spider-sense was very strong. He found a group of S.W.A.T. and police officers standing in position in front of a hole in a wall.

Cooper leaped onto the ceiling and crawled along it.

Once he was above the cops, he called below them, "Hey! So, what's going on?"

One of them looked up and answered, "Three thugs somehow broke in, and now they're trying to steal some top companies money."

"Oh. Lovely. Alright, I'll see what I can do," Cooper replied before swinging into the vaults.

Cooper let go from the ceiling and started walking around, trying to find these three perps.

Before even walking ten seconds, Cooper's spider-sense went off. Turning around, a huge man tackled Cooper.

"Augh! Really, dude?" The man, Alex, had Cooper pinned, and Cooper couldn't move.

Alex just glared at Cooper, before aiming his gun at Cooper's head.

Behind his mask, Cooper's eyes grew wide, "Oh no."

Cooper tried getting up, but this guy wasn't moving.

Cooper looked around, trying to find anything to help him. Luckily, he saw a cart, the kind used to transport money.

Cooper shot a web and pulled at the cart.

The cart hit Alex just in time. As it hit him, Alex's gun fired. Luckily, the impact from the cart caused the bullet to shoot away from Cooper.

With the distraction, Cooper pushed Alex off of him.

Cooper flipped backwards and shot a web into Alex's face.

Alex, enraged, starting firing bullets everywhere. Cooper dodged out of the way. Cooper felt something hit his arm, but he didn't feel any pain.

Cooper lunged at Alex, punching him in the face.

Alex finally tore the web off and swung his gun at Cooper. Getting missed by only inches, Cooper fell onto his back, and lunged back up, kicking Alex in the face.

Alex grabbed his face with his hand in pain, before looking up to see a black and blue fist hit him in the face.

Cooper stood above the unconscious man.

"Well, that was exhausting," Cooper groaned.

He looked over at his arm and noticed part of his costume was ripped and there was blood on the exposed skin, "Stray bullet must've skinned my arm."

Cooper ran deeper into the vaults before finding the other two. They were loading money and gold into bags.

One of them, who looked kinda like a ninja, spotted Cooper and yelled, "Damn it! Shocker, the spider guy got past Alex!"

This so called Shocker guy, looked at Cooper before saying, "Finish him off, I'll get the rest of this."

The ninja, Beau, nodded and ran towards Cooper.

 _Dang, this guy is fast._

Cooper expected him to run straight at him, but Beau flipped over him.

During the confusion, Cooper lost Beau just for a second, but the second had cost Cooper, as Beau managed to lay a punch on Cooper.

Cooper managed to dodge the next few punches before swinging back and managing to hit Beau a couple times.

The two engaged in an agile fist fight, the two leaping and flipping around.

After a couple minutes, Cooper finally grabbed Beau by the arm, and threw him against a wall, stunning him.

Cooper charged towards Beau, and kicked him in the face, knocking him out cold.

Carson turned and saw his unconscious partner. He didn't want to leave his partners, but he had to go.

Carson turned and blasted a hole in the wall, exposing the outside.

He grabbed a cart carrying bags of cash and bars of gold. He started pushing it towards the hole he made in the wall.

Cooper saw him trying to escape and shot a web at his legs. Cooper tugged on the web, tripping Carson, knocking the cart over.

Carson yelled in frustration. He stood up and fired his gauntlets towards Cooper, making sure to fire them extra long.

Cooper flew backwards into a wall. He looked up to see Carson grabbing a bag of cash in each hand, then running out the hole.

Cooper tried to get up, but his body ached. After a minute, he managed to stand up. After walking outside and swinging around, he couldn't find Shocker anywhere.

Sighing, Cooper swung up to the top of a building.

"I can't believe I lost him," Cooper said, feeling defeated, "and those energy blasts, those seem to be familiar."

Cooper started to lay down at the top of the building. He groaned as he finally got his back to the ground.

"At least I can relax for a minute," Cooper said closing his eyes.

As soon as Cooper closed his eyes, an explosion erupted from somewhere in the city.

Cooper jumped to his feet.

He started looking and turning, trying to find the source of the explosion.

He saw a building, which had smoke and flames coming from it.

Cooper jumped off the building and started swinging towards the burning building.

About halfway there, another explosion blew up at the building.

Cooper swung and swung, trying to get to the building.

When he was almost there, he identified the building as Jones Tech and Science, a company who excelled in Technological Science, like P.T.S.I..

When he finally arrived at the building, he couldn't see anything that might've caused the explosions. He started to swing towards the bottom of the building when another explosion went off on the other side of the building.

Cooper started to free fall towards the entrance of the building.

Once there, people were flooding out from the doors.

Cooper managed to grab one of them and asked, "Is everyone out?"

The man replied, "Yes, I think so."

Cooper nodded as he let the man go. He ran into the building, making sure everyone _was_ out.

* * *

After checking for a good ten minutes around the building, Cooper didn't find anyone or anyone crying for help.

There had only been one more explosion.

Cooper find an exit, which led to the roof.

On the roof, Cooper started looking for the source of the explosions. He didn't see anything inside the building, so he thought it might be up there.

Cooper still didn't see anything.

 _Maybe it was just some freak accident._

But he had spoke too soon.

A sound was heard from behind Cooper.

Cooper turned around.

And there in front of him, was a person. A person, standing atop a glider.

The person, had a mask on, or most of one. The mask covered all of the person's face, except the mouth and cheeks.

His skin was green. In some places it was darker, and some it was lighter.

He also had some kind of armor on, some very high tech armor. He also had claws on his gloves.

The person finally spoke, "Ah, the oh-so famous, Spider-Man," he had a slightly high pitched voice, but it had a slight growl to it.

"And who are you?" Cooper replied. Cooper usually tried to stay calm and collected by cracking jokes, but this guy really intimidated him. Cooper had no idea why.

"Well, I have a few names. But I think the most appropriate one would be, the Goblin," the man replied.

"Ok. Well, Goblin, what are you doing here?" Cooper asked.

"Let's just say, these people get in my way," Goblin growled.

"So, you're the one causing these explosions?" Cooper was starting to piece the puzzle.

"Oh, yes. It's quite simple really," Goblin stuck his palm on the side of his belt, and a flat piece of metal flew off, but when it arrived on Goblin's hand, it was a nice ball shape.

"And you just push the button here," Goblin pointed at a button on the ball, "and throw."

Cooper just stared at him.

 _This guy has portable bombs, all over his belt. Oh my gosh, this dude could cause some serious chaos._

"Are you impressed?" Goblin asked.

"Oh, sure I'm impressed. It's just, well, you just used those bombs to blow up this building. I mean, they're great, don't get me wrong, but you're using them for the wrong purpose," Cooper replied.

"Like, for instance, getting rid of pests?" Goblin asked.

"Wait, what? Pests? What do-" Cooper started to say, but the Goblin had pressed the button, and threw the bomb.

Cooper leaped backwards, but the bomb had detonated. The explosion made Cooper fly backwards, but luckily, there was a wall of debris and Cooper landed against it.

Cooper looked down at his costume. It was still intact, but some parts of it were ripped up.

Cooper's spider-sense went off. He looked up and the Goblin had jumped off the glider, and landed on top of Cooper, making the two fall through the roof.

They landed on the floor below. Goblin punched Cooper straight in the face.

Cooper felt blood trickling from his nose.

Cooper kneed the Goblin in the back, then pushed him off.

Cooper stood up, and shot several webs at the Goblin. But the Goblin managed to tear through them.

Cooper charged at Goblin, and punched him straight on the side of the face.

The Goblin landed on the ground, "Ooh, ha ha ha ha. That hurt."

Goblin jumped up and grabbed Cooper by the arm and threw him against a wall. The wall collapsed and Cooper flew into the next room.

Cooper groaned as he stood up.

Cooper shot a web line at the Goblin, and pulled, _hard._

Goblin came flying towards Cooper, who grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him into the ground.

But the ground collapsed as well.

The two fell through the ground and landed on the floor.

"Man, this building isn't stable," Cooper muttered as he stood up.

The Goblin charged towards Cooper, fist raised. He swung at Cooper, but Cooper caught the punch.

Cooper kicked Goblin in the stomach, making him stumble backwards.

Goblin roared and grabbed Cooper by the neck.

Cooper started gasping for air. He couldn't breathe.

Goblin, with Cooper in hand, walked over to a shattered window.

And the Goblin, threw Cooper out of it.

Cooper, falling, gasped for air. Finally being able to breathe, he looked up and saw the Goblin watching overhead.

Cooper had an idea.

He shot a webline at the Goblin, which connected. Cooper then shot a webline at the building, and pulled himself against, using his powers to stick to it.

Cooper could still feel Goblin against his web, so he pulled.

Cooper looked up and saw the Goblin falling through the sky, attached to Cooper's web.

Cooper let him fall for a moment, then pulled at the web.

The Goblin then went straight towards the building, and crashed into a window.

Cooper crawled towards the window Goblin had fallen in, and crawled inside the building.

He found Goblin laying on the floor. Cooper approached him slowly.

When Cooper was right over him, the Goblin lunged up at Cooper. Grabbing him, Goblin threw Cooper against a glass case that was in that room.

After hitting the glass case, Cooper leaped forward, and kicked the Goblin.

Goblin then fell against some pipes that ran against the wall, puncturing them. Some kind of gas started filling the room.

Cooper saw the Goblin start screaming. Cooper was confused, he didn't think he hurt the Goblin _that_ bad.

Goblin pressed a button on his suit, and his glider came over to where the two were.

Goblin jumped up onto the glider, and flew off.

Cooper ran over to the window, but the Goblin had already flew off, and was out of sight.

Cooper swung out of the building and atop another. He saw the firefighters putting out the last of the fires.

Cooper layed back on the building. He was exhausted, fighting two big battles like that, back to back.

He closed his eyes, trying to relax, when his phone went off.

"No, please! No more," Cooper cried as he pulled his phone out.

Luckily, it wasn't a crime in progress. But it could've been just as bad.

 _Mom:_ _Cooper, where r u?_

Cooper didn't realize he was out later than he normally was.

 _Cooper: On my way, decided to take a walk around the city_

 _Mom: Do u know how dangerous it is at night?!_

 _Cooper: I was being careful.._

 _Mom: Ok well don't do that again without asking first_

 _Cooper: Ok, I won't be much longer, on my way back now_

Cooper put his phone up, and swung towards home.

* * *

Cooper landed in the alley beside his house.

He looked down at his ripped up costume, "Great. Now I gotta repair this thing."

Cooper put his civilian clothes back on, trying his best to hide his blood and cuts.

He felt his nose, which had previously been bleeding. It wasn't broken, luckily, but it sure would have a nice bruise.

Cooper managed to clean up most of his blood, so he would at least _not_ look like he had almost died.

Once he looked decent, Cooper walked out of the alley and into the house, hoping his excuse would get past his parents.

Cooper walked into the house. His parents were watching a movie. When he walked in, they paused the movie and turned to face him.

Cooper sighed and looked down, "I know, I should've told you I was going to stay out later. I'm sorry."

His parents looked at each other, then his dad spoke, "Listen, Coop. Next time, you gotta tell us, alright?"

Cooper nodded.

"Ok, thank you," his mom said.

The three all smiled before going back to their own activities.

Cooper ran up to his room. He pulled out his extra material from his closet, and began repairing his costume.

After about an hour, Cooper turned in. He layed in bed and fell asleep, awaiting the morning, which would bring another day of crime fighting.

* * *

Author's Notes

Man, that was a long chapter :P It was super fun to write though :) So, crazy junk went down. Spidey's first encounter with Enforcers _and_ Goblin. Also, as soon as I finish this chapter, I have an epilogue to this chapter to write, which will introduce a _crazy_ story arc, which will change Cooper's life, and everyone around him. Also, thanks for the reviews! I love reading them! From now on, I'll be replying to reviews that I feel need to be publicly addressed (does that make sense? lol) or ask a question, which I'll put under the author's notes. So I'll start that now. :)

* * *

 **StringDman:** Haha, man I love reading your reviews! And in your last review you said that you would assume when his phone goes off, there's a crime. So, I put the part after the fight with Goblin just for you! :P Again, thanks for reviewing!

 **Cheesehead2000:** Thanks for the review! So, you asked if this story will ever be rated M. Short answer, most likely not. Since the 'main' characters in this story are only 14-15, I'm trying to keep sexual content low. But as the story continues, and they get older... it could grow a little. As for violence, ehh, probably not. I might get more violent as the story continues, but I don't think it'll ever need to be pushed to an M rating. Also, your other question. Will I ever have a Black Cat character in my story? Yes. I've actually thought about this ever since I started writing this! I don't know _exactly_ when I'll introduce her, but it'll be before too long! :D

* * *

See ya next chapter! =)


	9. Deadly Encounters Epilogue

Spider-Man: Black and Blue

Epilogue

Cooper, as Spider-Man, got slammed into a glass case inside of Jones Tech and Science by the Goblin.

Nobody thought anything of this glass case. Nobody, except the thing that was inside it.

The black goo that was inside this glass case, was an assignment that the government had given Jones Tech and Science. This black goo they created, was their attempt to make a super soldier.

Of course, it hadn't yet made it to human trials.

But once Cooper Cale had smashed into the case that held this black goo, this symbiote, it sensed his potential, his _power_.

It hadn't had enough time to try and get ahold of this powerful human being.

But it remembered him. It _was_ going to find him. It didn't care how long it took.

It crawled out the window, and down the side of the building.

It crawled underground.

It crawled, in search of Cooper Cale. And it _was_ going to find him.

* * *

Author's Notes

Oh man! I'm pretty sure everyone knows what is about to go down! So, a _crazy_ story arc is about to happen. It's not going to happen immediately, but will happen very soon. See ya next chapter! =)


	10. The Night of the Cat Part 1

Spider-Man: Black and Blue

Cooper, as Spider-Man, swung through the night air, following the police cars down below.

He had been awoken by his phone going off. It had been his app that informed him when a high-level crime was in progress.

Apparently, this was a cat burglar breaking into Crossman's Museum of Artifacts, which is where some _very_ expensive items were put on display.

"It's always got to do with money," Cooper muttered to himself.

Cooper continued to follow the police cars, one of which, contained his father. He was back in action, but was restricted in some activities.

The police cars below drifted to a stop in front of Crossman's Museum of Artifacts, and got out of their cars and began making a plan to get into the building and catch the cat burglar.

Cooper, on the other hand, already had a plan. Sort of.

He swung around the building before finding a slightly opened window.

 _I knew it,_ Cooper thought to himself with a smile.

Cooper swung over to the window and peeked inside. Unfortunately, he didn't see anything.

He gently opened the window and jumped inside.

On the second floor, Cooper started sneaking down the hallway, towards the bottom floor. There was a enclosed stair case that went to the other floor, and it had a couple of artifacts inside.

 _Who knows?_

He was about to push open the door when he heard a noise below him.

 _Beep. Whirrrrrrrrrrrr._

Cooper slowly made his way to the railing and looked over. There, he saw the cat burglar who was standing over an artifact that was enclosed in a glass case, and-

 _Oh. My. Lord. She's looks... astonishing._

Cooper was staring at the female cat burglar, who was dressed in an all black costume, with white fur on her forearms, shins, and collar. She also had white hair, and wore a mask that covered her eyes.

And not to mention she had a _pretty revealing_ outfit.

Cooper's eyes went up and down the cat burglar's body. But he quickly looked away.

 _Chill, Coop. You have a girlfriend, respect that,_ he told himself.

Cooper jumped on to the railing and squatted down. He shot a web at a small machine that was on top of the glass case, sawing a hole in the top.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Cooper asked.

The cat burglar looked up, and laughed, "It looks like we have the famous Spider-Man."

Cooper put his hands to his chest, "Famous? Oh, I'm touched."

The female walked towards Cooper, then leaped up towards him, grabbing the railing. She got a couple inches away from Cooper's own face, "Oh, I'm sure you are."

Cooper started moving his head around awkwardly, "Uh, y-yeah. So, um, w-what's your name?"

The cat burglar smiled, "Black Cat."

Black Cat then flipped backwards, kicking Cooper right in the chin.

Cooper fell backwards, into the hallway, and Black Cat ran to the glass case she was previously at. She tore the web of the machine with her claws, and restarted it. It began cutting into the glass once again.

Cooper stuck his head over the railing, "Ouch! That was an accident, right?"

Black Cat chuckled, "You wish it was, Spider."

Cooper jumped over the railing and started running towards Black Cat, "You know I can't let you take that right?"

"Of course," Black Cat replied, "but I'd like to see you try."

Cooper sprinted forward, jumping over Black Cat, trying to get an advantage. Black Cat jumped and grabbed Cooper's arm and pulled him downwards.

Cooper landed on the ground, but quickly grabbed Black Cat's leg, making her trip.

Cooper jumped up immediately and flipped across the artifacts case, landing on the other side.

He quickly clicked a button on the saw machine, shutting it down.

But Black Cat pounced forward, landing on Cooper, pushing him backwards. She kicked off him, flipping backwards. She quickly turned the machine back on.

Cooper stood back up, "Y'know, you're not that bad of a fighter."

Black Cat snickered, "I wish I could say the same about you."

"Oh, that's messed up," Cooper replied, running towards Black Cat again.

The doors to the museum burst open. Both Cooper and Black Cat turned to face it.

About ten police officers charged in, led by Captain James Cale.

"Hands up!" James yelled.

Cooper stuck his hands up. He didn't want a bad rep with the police, especially with his dad.

The saw machine stopped, making a small beeping noise as it did.

Black Cat looked at it and smirked. She quickly grabbed the machine off, pulling some of the glass with it. She grabbed the artifact inside, and leaped away quickly.

"Stop! Stop!" James yelled, aiming his weapon.

But Black Cat kept going. She flipped and leaped around, climbing up to a window.

Captain Cale gave a signal and a few of the cops fired their weapons, but Black Cat was long gone.

Cooper didn't know what else to do, so he chased after Black Cat.

Cooper jumped through the same window Black Cat went out of. He swung up and around, but couldn't find the female anywhere.

"Well that was a bust," Cooper muttered as he swung to the top of the museum.

Cooper walked over to the skylight of the museum. He looked down inside, watching a few cops and a couple of detectives look around the crime scene.

Cooper happened to glance over and saw a paper stuck to the skylight. He walked over to it and picked it up.

It read: _See you around, Spider_

"Well, this is certainly going to be interesting," Cooper said as he put the note up.

 _Anyway, I need to get home before Dad. Gotta bail,_ Cooper told himself as he swung off towards his house, to try and get some sleep.

 _School tomorrow. Yay..._

* * *

Grady walked into the bar. He went and sat next to Carson.

"Carson, how are you doing?" Grady asked.

Carson looked over over at Grady, "How does it look like I'm doin'?"

"Not well. Listen, we'll get them back and-" Grady started to say.

"It ain't that easy!" Carson yelled.

Carson sat his glass down and calmed down, "It's just.. we've been friends since we was little. And I barely get back, and then _they_ get locked up. It's just a bunch of bull."

"I know, I understand. And trust me, we _will_ get them back, " Grady said, trying to keep Carson calm.

"Yeah, and I managed to snag some money from the job, but I doubt it's enough to bail them out. With our past and all," Carson sighed.

Grady just nodded.

"This is all because of that dumb Spider-Man!" Carson slammed his fists against the bar, causing Grady to flinch.

"And I'm gonna get him back," Carson looked at Grady menacingly, then stood up.

"See ya at the workshop," Carson said before leaving the bar.

Grady sighed, before following Carson back to the workshop.

* * *

Days Before...

Wayne sat in his office, half asleep, exhausted. He felt his eyes start to close, when his intercom went off.

 _"Uh, Mr. Phillips? You might want to tune in to Channel 6."_

Wayne replied, "Alright.."

Wayne picked up a remote, and turned on the TV.

 _"There has been an attack on Jones Tech and Science. We're not sure what caused the attack, but we have reports of someone, or something, flying around, throwing bombs,"_ the news reporter stated.

Wayne gasped, "No, no, no, no."

 _"There were also reports of Spider-Man at the scene. We are almost positive he was trying to apprehend the threat. We are unsure if the threat is still out there or not."_

"What have I done? Wait, no! What have _you_ done?!" Wayne said to himself.

 _What do you mean? We are ONE._

"No. We're not," Wayne said.

Wayne gasped, remembering something.

He reached down, and opened a cabinet. He looked around.

"No. _No! Where is it?!"_ Wayne yelled.

 _Gone._

"What do you _mean?!"_ Wayne yelled again.

 _You know what I mean. You just don't want to admit it._

Wayne rubbed his head. Was this really happening?

* * *

Author's Notes

Hey guys! So, Black Cat is officially in my universe! And Carson is pissed! So we have some awesome story arcs coming! Also, something else is coming. And it's coming soon. See ya next chapter! =)


	11. The Night of the Cat Part 2

Spider-Man: Black and Blue

Cooper skidded down the hallway and stopped in front of the door. He peeked inside, and to his luck, the teacher's back was turned. Cooper quietly walked into the classroom and went over to his seat.

He sat in his seat with a sigh and started scribbling down the notes that he was supposed to be writing down.

Kate, who was beside him, whispered to him, "Why were you late for? You're never late!"

Without looking up, Cooper replied, "Accidentally slept in."

This, of course, was not true. He actually got up earlier than normal and went looking for Black Cat. To interrogate her. Totally. And after not having any luck, he started to web-swing towards the school. And there were a couple crimes in the way, so that's that.

Kate looked at him suspiciously, then whispered back, "Ok... Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a little something after school and we can maybe walk around town or something. It's been awhile since we had an actual date or anything."

Cooper chuckled a little before looking up, "That's not a proper date. Which, by the way, we need to go on one soon. But yeah, sure. Sounds fun."

Kate smiled, "And don't 'sleep in', ok?"

Cooper stifled a laugh, before nodding.

* * *

16 hours earlier...

Grady was on a laptop in the workshop, while Carson paced in front of him.

"Do we know absolutely anything about Spider-Man?" Carson asked.

Grady sighed, "No. I've looked through every database I could find, and nothing."

Carson groaned, "Grady. We can't do this without Alex and Beau. The _only_ times I've been successful was when the Enforcers were together. And trust me, they're gonna want revenge on the Spider-Man just as much as me."

Grady sighed again, "Carson, it's not that simple. I mean, I do think we can get them back. We're just going to have to be extra careful. We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Course not. We were sloppy last time. But this time, we'll break 'em out. And nobody will get in our way," Carson glared.

* * *

 _RIIIIINNNGG!_

As school ended, Cooper walked outside. Kate was waiting for him.

"Hey there, you big dork," Kate said as Cooper approached her.

Cooper laughed, "Hey. So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we can grab ice cream or something, then walk around?" Kate replied.

Even though it was nearing late October, that day had been hotter than normal.

"Sounds good to me," Cooper replied.

Cooper and Kate walked to a nearby ice cream parlor and went inside. Inside, Cooper got a strawberry milkshake, while Kate got an Oreo banana milkshake.

As they walked out the doors, Kate asked, "Why did you pay for mine too?"

Cooper grinned before taking a drink of his shake, "Because I wanted to and I can."

Kate playfully punched him in the arm, "Shut up, I could've payed. And since I didn't, I got dibs on paying next time."

Cooper chuckled before replying, "Sorry, I'm not letting the person who got an Oreo banana shake pay."

Kate gasped, "Oh my gosh, Cooper! It's good and you know it!"

Cooper shook his head as he took another drink.

As the two kept walking, Cooper felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He glanced at Kate before looking at the screen.

 _Missing Convicts From Crossman Security Prison: Hernandez, Alexander and Anderson, Beau_

 _No trace found as of 3:48 p.m._

 _Alert issued 3:48 p.m._

Cooper thought to himself, _Who the heck are these guys?_

"High Crime Alert? What kind of app is that, Cooper?" Kate asked making Cooper jump a little.

"It's.. uh," Cooper stammered.

He didn't really want to, but Cooper had to lie about this. Kate could _not_ find out about why he was _really_ using it.

"It's.. an.. app that tells me when crimes are in progress," Cooper said slowly.

"Why do you need to know that?" Kate asked curiously.

"To.. know.. where they are... in case I ever need to find my dad. Cause, you know, he's a police officer," Cooper replied hoping this would work.

Kate nodded her head, "Oh ok. That makes sense."

They began walking again, when Cooper suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, you know how we need to have another proper date?" Cooper asked Kate.

Kate nodded, "Yeah?"

"Well, why don't we go on it tonight?" Cooper suggested.

"Uh, yeah, sure! Um, what do you want to do?" Kate asked, a little shocked.

Cooper thought for a minute, "Um... Well, do you want to go out for dinner or something?"

Kate smiled, "Yeah! Sure, sounds great. But I need to get home then, so I can get ready."

Cooper laughed, "Alright. I'll walk you home."

The two then walked off toward Kate's house, both equally excited for their date that evening.

* * *

Seth walked into his house. He listened, but didn't hear anything.

 _Mom must be out or something,_ he told himself.

Seth walked up the stairs, and started towards his room.

As he walked towards his room, he passed by another room, and noticed the door was slightly open. It was his dad's private office.

Seth knew he shouldn't go in, but he pushed past the door and walked in. He hoped he would find something about why his dad had been acting so different lately.

Seth walked up to his dad's desk. But there was nothing but papers and junk on it.

Seth was about to leave when he saw a post-it note barely sticking out from under his dad's keyboard. Seth grabbed it and pulled it out.

The note said: _Drawer 2.5_

"What the-?" Seth muttered.

Seth looked at his dad's desk and looked at the four drawers on it. What did _2.5_ mean?

Seth pulled out the second drawer. He didn't see anything special, just some paper clips, rubber bands, and pens.

Seth gasped. He might've just figured out what _2.5_ meant.

He got down on his knees and looked inside. And sure enough, there was a knob in the back of the drawer. Seth stuck his hand inside and grabbed the knob. He held his breath as he pulled it.

The secret drawer came forward. Seth stood up and looked inside.

Inside, was a file and a USB drive. The file said: _P.T.S.I. Super Soldier Contract_.

The USB had writing on it as well, saying: _Mitsukurina owstoni_.

Seth looked around, before grabbing the file and USB, and running into his own room.

* * *

Later that day...

Cooper walked up to Kate's front door and knocked. He waited in his white button-up shirt and black jeans. And his Spidey suit underneath, but nobody needed to know that.

Cooper and Kate would be going to a pretty fancy restaurant, but not "suit and tie" fancy. Because honestly, Cooper's suit was a bit uncomfortable.

Kate opened her door and stepped outside, wearing a simple blue dress.

Cooper smiled, "Wow."

Kate blushed, "Thank you. You look very nice as well."

"Thanks," Cooper said, "Shall we go?"

Kate nodded as she took her date's arm.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hello! So, interesting things happened. Beau and Alex escaped, Seth found information about his dad, and Cooper and Kate are going on a date! These things may or may not be leading up to things. ;) I was going to write more for this chapter, but I felt the other stuff needed it's own chapter. So I'm going to start writing that chapter as soon as I upload this one :)

* * *

 **Cheesehead2000:** You asked if Cooper will use his abilities to get an edge in physical activities in school or if he'll be a "goody-2-shoes" all the time. :P Maybe, we'll see. :) And no, I haven't seen Deadpool yet. I want to though! :P

* * *

See ya next chapter! =D


	12. The Night of the Cat Part 3

Spider-Man: Black and Blue

Seth sat at his computer, typing away.

He had looked at the file, which held P.T.S.I.'s super soldier contract. And it was exactly what it sounds like. Just a contract.

But the USB drive, that was _way_ more interesting. The files on the drive were just a bunch of formulas, which Seth could only make out a few of. He soon realized though, that the stuff on this drive was the same stuff they were talking about at the field trip, which made the contract make a lot more sense.

What Seth couldn't figure out though, was the name on the drive: _Mitsukurina owstoni_.

So Seth did what any other clueless person did. He Googled it.

Seth typed in _Mitsukurina owstoni_ on the Google search bar, and pressed enter.

"Oh my gosh!" Seth screamed in horror, nearly falling out of his chair.

On the screen, was a picture of a shark. A goblin shark, to be exact. Not the prettiest of sights.

Seth looked at the screen and clicked the Wikipedia link. There, he read about this shark. After reading on that page, he clicked on another link.

Seth spent the rest of his evening learning about goblin sharks, and the stuff that was on the USB drive.

* * *

"Thank you for at least letting me pay for some of that," Kate said as she left the restaurant with Cooper.

"Well, you wouldn't let us leave until you did so," Cooper replied with a chuckle.

Kate laughed, "Shut up."

They had a great time on their date. They ate, talked, laughed, talked, and laughed some more.

They honestly talked most of the time, staying for nearly two hours.

It was now around 9:00 and they finally decided to leave.

They walked towards Kate's house, recalling their funny memories from the past two hours.

The two got up to Kate's front porch, where it was almost pitch black, if it wasn't for the moon.

The two stood, facing each other.

"Tonight was... really fun," Cooper chuckled quietly.

Kate laughed a little, "Yeah. It was."

They looked deeply into each other's eyes.

The two stood inches away, for what seemed like forever.

Cooper put his hand on Kate's cheek.

Cooper leaned forward and slowly pressed his lips against Kate's, causing the two to close their eyes.

Kate put her hands against Cooper's chest, while Cooper put his other hand on Kate's lower back, pulling her closer, to where their bodies were touching.

They pulled apart for air, but immediately pushed their lips back together.

What was beginning to turn into a make out session, was quickly interrupted when the porch light started flashing on and off.

The two stood, less than an inch apart, with big goofy grins on their faces.

"That's pretty clichè," Cooper chuckled.

Kate giggled, "I know."

Kate hugged Cooper tightly before walking over to the door and opening it.

"Bye," Cooper said.

Kate waved back, "Bye."

"Were you _making out?_ " Kate's little brother, James, said as Kate walked into the house.

"Oh my gosh! _Shut up!_ " Kate responded, trying not to burst into laughter.

But Cooper couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

Kate stifled a laugh as she closed the door, whispering, "Bye."

Cooper waved and started walking away. After a few seconds, he turned around, making sure the door was closed. Seeing the porch light turn off, he sprinted into an alley.

In the alley, he took of his civilian clothes, revealing his Spidey outfit. He grabbed his mask, gloves, and web shooters, which were in a spot he had hidden before the date.

Cooper, as Spider-Man, swung up to the top of a building. He pulled his phone out and dialed a number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey mom. I just dropped Kate off, and I was wondering if I could stay out a little later than normal," Cooper replied.

His mom sighed, _"I guess. Only because it's not a school night. But what are you going to do until then?"_

"Uh... well, I was thinking of hitting Seth up, and seeing if he wanted to hang for a bit," Cooper replied.

 _"Oh. Ok. Well, alright then. And please be safe! It's a bit scary out there,"_ his mom told him.

"I will. I promise. Thanks mom," Cooper replied.

 _"You're welcome,"_ his mom said.

Cooper hung up the phone and started swinging through the air again, "Alright, Black Cat. Where are you?"

* * *

After hiding out all day and avoiding cops, Grady, Carson, Beau, and Alex ran into the workshop.

Beau laughed, "Damn! It's crazy how you broke us out without a trace or anything!"

"Well, if it weren't for Grady here, I couldn't have done it," Carson replied motioning towards Grady.

"Pleasure is all mine. I wouldn't normally risk it like that, getting old teammates back. But you guys are exceptionally good at what you do," Grady replied.

"Been doin' it forever it seems like," Carson said.

Alex nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, fellas. I got us another job. But not just any job. This one pays good. But not in money," Carson said, putting a very serious face on.

"Uh, what do ya mean?" Beau asked, looking extremely confused.

"I'm talking good ol' fashioned revenge," Carson paused, "On the Spider-Man."

Nobody spoke. Just a lot of angry faces.

"Sounds mighty fine," Beau said, jaw clenched.

"Alex?" Carson asked his fellow Enforcer.

Alex nodded.

Grady smiled, "Excellent. Now rest. We have a lot of planning to do."

* * *

"Oh, Black Cat. Oh, Black Cat. Where are you, Black Cat?" Cooper sung to himself. He had been looking around the city for a half hour, and nothing.

Cooper perched himself on top of a building, and looked over the city.

"This is totally stupid," he muttered to himself.

"Not as stupid as yourself," a voice behind Cooper said.

Cooper jumped backwards and aimed his hand towards the voice, ready to fire a web, but he put his hand down.

"You really pick the best times, y'know that?" Cooper said with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

Black Cat smiled and replied, "Black cat's luck."

"Isn't that supposed to be unlucky?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah. Unless, you're me," She replied as she fell backwards, off the building.

Cooper gasped and leapt forward. He didn't know what he was going to see, and honestly, he didn't want to. But he was surprised.

Black Cat was running across the rooftops.

 _How did she-? WHAT?_

Cooper jumped over the edge, and swung towards Black Cat. He eventually landed behind her and started running after her. She was surprisingly fast.

"Hey! Listen, I just wanna talk!" Cooper called to her.

Black Cat giggled before calling back to him, "You do? Well then. Follow me."

"Oh, great," Cooper said to himself.

Cooper followed her for a few more minutes, until she stopped.

"Ok. I followed you. Now what?" Cooper asked Black Cat.

She didn't reply. She walked over to a window and jumped inside a building.

Cooper rolled his eyes as he followed Black Cat.

Inside... was... not what Cooper was expecting.

"A jewelry store? _Seriously?!_ " Cooper hissed.

"Shhh. I'm just grabbing something I want first," Black Cat replied.

" _What?!_ Are you serious? I _cannot_ be seen here! I am trying to be a hero!" Cooper exclaimed as Black Cat picked up a necklace and examined it.

"Uh huh... yeah that's great," she said, still examining the necklace.

"And you know I can't let you take that right?" Cooper told Black Cat.

She snorted, "As if you could take it."

"Oh. You're gonna be like that, huh?" Cooper replied as he stood up straight.

"Absolutely," Black Cat replied with a smirk.

Cooper leaped forward and grabbed the necklace.

"That was too easy!" Cooper exclaimed.

Black Cat smirked before running towards him. Cooper squared up, ready to fight. But instead of going at Cooper, Black Cat slid under his legs and grabbed the necklace from his unsuspecting hand.

"Not even going to lie. That was good," Cooper said, impressed.

"That's just how I am," Black Cat replied with a smile.

Cooper smiled under his mask, "C'mon. Why do you have to pick a fight? Just give me the necklace."

Black Cat laughed, "Oh my gosh! You are too cute!"

Cooper put his hand up, "Thanks, _but_ I'm pretty sure I'm way younger than you."

"Just a number, Swinger," Black Cat replied with a small smile.

Cooper's smile disappeared, "What? What do you-?"

He was interrupted by Black Cat, who kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards. He landed on a glass case, which made alarms start blaring everywhere.

Cooper felt glass poking his back. The metal jewelry was not very comfortable either.

" _Augh..._ ," Cooper groaned.

Black Cat stood over Cooper. She got within inches of his face and whispered, "See you around, Spider."

She then sprinted off, and out a window, necklace in hand.

After a moment, Cooper stood up.

 _I'm definitely going to feel that in the morning._

Cooper brushed the remaining pieces of glass off his back.

 _And what was all that with Black Cat? That was... I don't even know what-_

Cooper's thoughts were interrupted by the jewelry store doors being busted open. And there was Captain James Cale with his squad.

 _Hey Dad,_ Cooper said in his head.

"Hands up! Wait, Spider-Man?" James lowered his gun, "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Da- Captain. Listen, it's not what it looks like. That cat burglar from that other time? Yeah, she was here!" Cooper started to explain.

James sighed, "Listen, webhead. I personally don't think you did anything. But we're going to have to bring you in. Just in case, alright?"

 _What?! No! They'll have to remove my mask! And then Dad will know! And then he could be in danger! Just... Ugh!_

"Okay?" James repeated.

Cooper started to shake his head. He turned around and sprinted towards a window.

"Spider-Man!" James yelled.

Cooper jumped through the window and swung off.

 _I'm sorry, Dad._

James sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this, webhead."

* * *

Cooper, back in his normal clothes, walked in through his front door.

His mom, Amanda, walked out of the laundry room, "Oh! Cooper! I didn't hear you come in!"

Cooper looked up, "Oh, yeah. Hey, Mom."

"So... How'd the date go?" Amanda asked with a childish grin on her face.

Cooper chuckled, "It was good."

Amanda smiled, "That's good."

"Yeah... So, uh.. Where's Dad?" Cooper asked.

"Got called out. Should be back any minute," his mom replied.

"Ok. Well, tell him I said hi. I'm going to bed, I'm pretty tired," Cooper said.

"Ok, I will. Goodnight."

"Night, Mom."

Cooper walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. He took off his clothes and Spider-Man costume. He put his clothes in his dirty clothes hamper, and his Spidey outfit in his closet.

Cooper put on a simple tank top and climbed into bed.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

Author's Notes

Bout time for a chapter, huh? =) Sorry for not updating... I honestly don't know why I didn't. Just didn't feel like it I guess. There will be an epilogue to this chapter/arc so be looking out for it! ;) Also! The night I posted my last chapter, I saw Deadpool! =D It was hilarious and awesome. I loved it =P

* * *

 **StringDman:** She won't be in every single chapter, but Black Cat will be a pretty big factor in Cooper's life throughout the story. =)

* * *

See ya next chapter! =D


	13. The Night of the Cat Epilogue

Spider-Man: Black and Blue

It crawled underground. It sensed that his presence in this area was strong. He came here often.

It crawled from out of the sewers and onto the street. It was starting to brighten outside. Early morning.

The symbiote secretly crawled through the street, searching for him.

One house, his presence was exceptionally strong. This had to be his living quarters.

It crawled up the side of the house, and got next to a window.

And there he was. Cooper Cale. Asleep in his bed. The power, radiating off of him, was incredible. The symbiote _needed_ him.

It squeezed through the tiniest bit of space under the window. It crawled along the floor, then up the side of the bed. Then onto the skin of Cooper Cale.

* * *

 _Cold._

 _Cooper couldn't move. He couldn't see. All he could do, was feel something cold crawling all over his body._

 _He was so cold._

 _He felt the thing crawl over his face and over the top of his head._

 _The cold had left._

 _He could still feel the cold substance on his skin, but he wasn't cold. In fact, he felt a warm sensation all over his body._

 _Cooper felt more powerful. So much more powerful._

 _What is this?_

 _Cooper felt his throat tighten. He couldn't breathe. He started to fall, throughout darkness._

"AUGH!"

Cooper's eyes shot open. He took a deep breath. He could see.

 _Only a dream. But why is everything upside down?_

Cooper looked down, "Whoa! What the-?"

He was standing on the ceiling! But that's not what surprised Cooper.

He was in a costume! Not his Spider-Man costume, though. It looked kinda like it, but different. It was solid black with a large, blue spider symbol on the front. The symbol went on his sides and on his back, to form another spider symbol.

"What the heck?" Cooper wondered aloud, "Where did you come from?"

 _ **Consider it a gift,**_ a voice in his head told him. The voice sounded like Cooper's voice, but for some reason, he didn't think anything of it.

Cooper flipped off the ceiling and landed on the floor without a sound.

"Pretty slick design," Cooper said, looking at his new costume.

Suddenly, the costume started to crawl up Cooper's skin. He was back in his tank top and boxers.

"What?" Cooper was very confused.

He started to think about the costume, and the goo crawled back from under his clothes and formed the costume again.

Cooper grinned, "Nice. I like you."

He made the goo go back under his clothes and proceeded to put some normal clothes on.

* * *

Cooper ran downstairs and sat at the table in the kitchen. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and started to watch the TV. His mom was already in the kitchen and his dad was at work.

 _"And now, a message from police Captain James Cale,"_ the man on the TV said.

Cooper and his mom both looked at the TV.

 _"I regretfully inform you, that the police force have decided to arrest Spider-Man,"_ James said.

 _What._

 _"Following last night, Spider-Man fled from a scene which he needed to be questioned about. This has brought suspicion about his motives. This is the second time he had fled from a scene like this,"_ James went on.

 _I-I can't believe this. My own dad, against me._

 _"So, with that said. Spider-Man, if you just agree to come in for questioning, we'll call this off,"_ James said.

 _You wish._

Cooper stood up and stormed out of the house. He needed to check out his new suit more anyway.

* * *

Author's Notes

Whooo! Symbiote Spidey is officially here! =D This... this is going to be awesome. =D Cooper's symbiote suit looks exactly like Peter's, but with a blue spider symbol, instead of a white one. Also, Spidey is wanted for some questioning. But he refuses to go. And now? The police want him arrested. This will be interesting ;) See ya next chapter!


	14. The Symbiote Part 1

Spider-Man: Black and Blue

Cooper, in his new suit, swung through the air.

In mid-flip, he thought to himself, _After all this time, after helping the police all this time... They want me arrested!_

Cooper swung up to the top of a building and stood over the city. He glared before diving off. He free-fell, before shooting a web and swinging off again.

 _And Dad issued the arrest! My own dad!_

Cooper continued swinging, until a voice called out to him, "Hey! Love the new outfit!"

Cooper turned his head and saw Black Cat standing atop a building. He then swung towards her, and jumped on the same building as she was on.

"Yeah, about the outfit. I... Uh... made it," Cooper said, deciding not to tell her the truth.

"Well, I like it. Black looks good on you," Black Cat replied as she got closer to Cooper.

"Uh.. You know my other one had black too, right?" Cooper said, backing away a little.

"Yeah. But I like this one more," Black Cat replied with a smirk.

Cooper nodded a little, "So I'm guessing you've heard the news?"

"The arrest? Yeah," Black Cat replied.

Cooper laughed, "It's because of you, you know that?"

Black Cat held back a laugh, "A little."

Cooper sat on the ledge and looked over the city, "Oh well. I guess I can't blame you. Police all over my tail, too."

"Yeah, well... That's kind of why I gotta tell you something," Black Cat said as she sat beside Cooper.

Cooper turned his head towards her, "What?"

"I've... gotta leave," Black Cat said looking down at the city.

"Wait... What? Why?" Cooper asked.

"Personal reasons. It's just complicated," Black Cat replied.

"Oh," Cooper said quietly.

"So I came to say goodbye. I'll be back... just not for awhile," Black Cat said sadly.

"I understand," Cooper replied standing up.

Black Cat stood up as well, pulling Cooper into a hug, "Bye."

Cooper hugged back.

Black Cat started moving her fingers all around the back of Cooper's neck. She eventually put her fingers under his mask.

But Cooper didn't seem to notice.

Black Cat pulled away from the hug and stared Cooper in the eye's of his mask. She then started pulling his mask up until it was right in the middle of his nose, exposing the lower part of his face.

"Cat, what-?" Cooper started to say.

But Black Cat pushed her lips against Cooper's, catching him completely off guard.

Cooper's eyes widened.

After a couple seconds, Black Cat pulled away. Then Cooper watched her leap off the building, and run away.

Cooper sat back down on the ledge. He didn't say anything.

 _I should be mad. Or at least sad. Black Cat just kissed me! And I have a girlfriend! So why don't I feel these things?_

Cooper's thoughts were interrupted by an explosion in the distance.

Cooper smiled, "Something to take my mind off my troubles."

Cooper fell off the building and started swinging towards the explosion.

 _Besides, I have Kate. And I'm happy with her._

* * *

Cooper arrived at the location of the explosion, which was at an intersection.

Cooper crouched on a roof, looking at the aftermath of the explosion, which was a truck that was now on fire.

 _Alright, nobody seems to be dead. No bodies..._

Cooper saw somebody sitting on the ground, coughing. But somebody was comforting him, so he must've been alright.

Cooper jumped down, to make sure everything _was_ ok.

Cooper noticed small puddles of gasoline in the area that hadn't burned up.

 _So, this was a gasoline tanker, huh?_ Cooper figured out.

Cooper heard something pounding on the glass of the truck.

 _Oh my God, someone's still in there?!_

Cooper sprinted to the door of the truck and grabbed the handle. He pulled on the door as hard as he could, pulling it off.

Cooper threw the door to the side and looked in the truck. He saw someone... wearing a modernized ninja outfit?

"Howdy, Spider," Beau said as he kicked Cooper in the gut, sending him backwards.

Cooper stood up, _Wait a minute. This guy?! From Roy Tech? I-I thought I put him and one of his partners away!_

"What? I locked you up!" Cooper called out to Beau.

"You did," Beau smirked.

Cooper opened his mouth to answer, but was hit by a huge shoulder.

Cooper looked up to see Alex standing above him.

"You got out, too?" Cooper asked.

Alex just growled as he picked Cooper up and threw him upwards.

 _Nice try,_ Cooper thought as he started to shoot a web at a building.

But an energy blast stopped him.

Cooper flew into a building, shattering the glass. He then proceeded to fall to the ground.

Groaning, Cooper looked up. And there was Carson, in his Shocker uniform.

"Nice new costume. Too bad we gotta mess it up," Carson said as the three Enforcers walked towards Cooper.

Cooper slowly stood up. He shot a web towards the Enforcers, but it was disintegrated by Carson's gauntlets.

 _Crap._

Cooper started to run at the Enforcers. He jumped in the air, kicking both Carson and Beau in the face. He landed on Alex's back.

Alex started grabbing at his back, trying to grab Cooper. Alex stopped moving for a second, before falling backwards and landing on his back.

Cooper felt all of Alex's body weight, crushing him. He felt pain shoot through his whole body. But when Alex crawled off of him, the pain subsided after a few seconds.

 _What the-? How.. did I heal so fast?_

Cooper started to stand up, but was knocked back down by Beau delivering a double kick to his face.

Alex proceeded to pick Cooper up, and throw him back into the ground.

"Beau, put him on his knees," Carson ordered.

Beau nodded and grabbed Cooper by the head and pulled him up, putting him on his knees.

Carson reached into a large pouch on his belt and pulled out a .44 magnum revolver.

"You made it hell for us, you know that? And now, we are getting our revenge," Carson growled.

He lifted his hand up, pointing the revolver right at Cooper's forehead. Carson glared, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hey everyone! How ya doin'? I'm doing great, I finished this chapter! =D Speaking of this chapter, cliffhanger. Just wow. This idea popped up into my head and I was like, yes. I have to put this. So yeah! Also, Black Cat kissed Cooper! Now, I know Cooper's only 14. BUT, Black Cat's probably not as old as you think she is. ;) if you _really_ want to know her age, I'll spill it. :) But nothing else! =D One last thing, I'm writing another Spidey fic, so if you wanna check it out, it's called Spider-Man: Flame. =) See ya next chapter!


	15. The Symbiote Part 2

Spider-Man: Black and Blue

Carson lifted his hand up, pointing the revolver right at Cooper's forehead. Carson glared, and pulled the trigger.

Cooper felt the bullet hit his skull, then everything went black.

Carson, Beau, and Alex stood over Cooper's body

"Did... did we do it?" Beau asked as he looked at his fellow Enforcers.

"Yeah," Carson growled. He then turned and walked towards the crowd watching, "You see that?! We have killed the Spider-Man! We rule this city now!"

Most of the people cowered back as Carson approached them.

Beau and Alex went and stood aside Carson. "And you all better keep it in line, or you'll be punished like Spider-Man!" Beau yelled out.

Cooper's eyes quickly opened.

 _W-What the-? How... How am I alive? T-The bullet... I felt it! I should be dead!_

Cooper stuck his hand under his mask and felt over his forehead.

 _No bullet hole... How?... How did I heal from this? And so quickly?_

Cooper sat up.

 _No need to worry about it now. I need to stop these clowns,_ Cooper glared.

Cooper stood up and faced the Enforcers' backs. He shot a webline towards them.

"And if you don't give us your-" Carson was saying, before getting tripped. He turned around and saw Cooper with a webline in his hands.

"You can't kill me that easily," Cooper growled.

Carson gasped, "B-But I killed you!"

"That's what you think," Cooper replied as he shot a web at Beau.

But Beau dodged out of the way of the web and sprinted towards Cooper.

Cooper shot web pellets towards Beau, who dodged all of them.

While Cooper was distracted, Carson pulled the web off of his leg and stood up, "Let's get him. And make sure he stays down this time."

Alex nodded and charged towards Cooper. Carson aimed his gauntlets towards Cooper and fired.

Cooper shot a webline at Beau, which he managed to stick, but Cooper's spider sense went off. He ducked and pulled on the webline. Beau went flying through the air and was hit by Carson's energy blast.

Beau hit a traffic light and fell to the ground. He stirred a little, but didn't get up.

 _One down, two to go,_ Cooper told himself.

Alex dove at Cooper and tackled him to the ground. Cooper groaned in pain, but managed to throw the giant off of him.

Cooper stood up and was about to go after Alex, when an energy blast stopped him in his tracks. Cooper hit the ground but quickly recovered.

Carson was about to fire another blast when a web hit one of them, causing him to only use one gauntlet for the time being. He fired his free gauntlet before a web hit him in his goggles.

As Cooper shot a web at Carson, he rolled out of the way of the energy blast that was fired towards him. He proceeded towards Alex, who had gotten up.

Alex swung an arm towards Cooper, but his punch was caught by Cooper. Cooper kneed Alex in the gut, before kicking him in the stomach, making him fall backwards.

Cooper then kicked Alex in the head, knocking him out.

Carson finally tore the web off of his goggles and looked up. "No... not again," he whispered as he saw his fallen team.

"Not again!" He yelled as he fired his free gauntlet at Cooper.

Cooper saw the energy blast coming, but it came too quick. Cooper flew backwards from the blast.

Carson saw he hit Cooper, but he didn't care. He kept firing.

Cooper couldn't handle it. The power was too strong from the gauntlets. He couldn't move.

Carson's gauntlet suddenly stopped firing. Smoke was coming from the end, "Damn it. Overheated."

Cooper felt the blast suddenly stop. He saw Carson trying to fix his gauntlet. This was his chance.

Cooper fired multiple webs at Carson. He sprinted towards him and leaped. He put his foot forward, and kicked Carson in the head.

Carson fell over unconscious.

Cooper stood over his fallen enemy, breathing heavily. He didn't know what he was going to do, but whatever it was, he was interrupted by a cop car pulling into the scene. And with Cooper's current problem, he quickly fled the scene.

* * *

Grady paced back and forth through his workshop. He, of course, had been the one to set up the fake truck explosion. And now his team was behind bars.

 _But I cannot let that stop me. No, I'll have to set up another team, until I can get the Enforcers back. Which unfortunately might take awhile,_ Grady told himself as he sat down at one of his computers.

He began typing on his keyboard.

After a few minutes, Grady found what he was looking for, "There you are. It's time we had a little... reunion."

Grady typed a little bit more, hacking into the system. After a minute, Grady got in his car.

* * *

Grady waited outside the prison. After a half hour, two men walked out the front doors.

Grady rolled down his window, "Get in."

The two men proceeded to get inside Grady's car.

"Don, Lenny," Grady said, acknowledging the two.

"Grady? You're the one who payed our bail?" Don asked.

Grady chuckled, "Don't be silly, I didn't pay it. I hacked the system."

"Oh. But why did ya bail us? Did ya get my gauntlets back?" Don asked excitedly.

Grady turned around and pointed a finger at Don, "They're not yours. And I bailed you out so I could help you. Call it... paying you back, since last time we failed."

Lenny finally spoke, "So what we get?"

Grady smiled, "Abilities. Abilities no one else has."

"Yeh? And what are they?" Lenny asked with a slight growl.

Grady tossed them each a file.

" _Project Sandstorm_? What's that? Like the song?" Don asked, obviously confused.

"Least yours sounds cool. All mine says is _Rhino_ ," Lenny said.

"I don't expect either of you to make _any_ sense of the information inside, but it basically shows you what I'm giving you," Grady said as he turned back around.

Don and Lenny started looking through their file, while Grady drove towards the workshop.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hi! Sorry for a short chapter, I've been a bit busy, but I still wanted to update this fairly soon. So, Cooper got revived from a bullet to the head, all three Enforcers are in jail, and Don and Lenny are back (If you don't know who they are, see chapter 3). AND, I'm going to turn them into some supervillains! :D As always, I hope you enjoy! See ya next chapter! =)


End file.
